


消融

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·现实向 ooc必然 注意避雷·“关于分手之后如何坦荡地对前男友说出‘我们复合吧’”的不怎么有趣的故事·自己跟自己玩的一句话脑洞游戏 存个档而已——像是将彼此的心意都冰冻起来，什么时候为你消融呢？
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

01.

有多久没有联系那个人了？金博洋自己都不太记得了。为比赛而备战的日子枯燥又充实，日复一日，当疲惫的身体叫嚣着入睡，枕头一沾，就什么都忘了，更别说还有更多重要的事情在等着他，或许那个人早就因长时间的异国差距和不稳定的接触相恋而变得让他患得患失，再也无法占据心里第一的位置。

维持爱情从是一件很难的事情，它就像是一枝埋在心壤里的玫瑰花，需要热情与真诚去细心浇灌，与此同时它也在汲取、消耗，直到有一天它终于无法热烈绽放。

“我是真的觉得，我们分手会更好。”

分手这句话也就轻而易举地说了出去，没有人再用热恋期常备的耐心去挽留，却也是一件极其常见的事情。

他们没有争吵，只是都认可了。

一直占主导权的羽生结弦同意分手，他不否认他们迫切地需要冷静一段时间来平衡他们的情感危机，尽管让彼此冷静的借口已经用上了分手的理由，但他们心里都知道这意味着什么。

意味着该结束了，玫瑰该枯萎了。

直到后来金博洋都快退役了，他们也没有一起度过这段“冷静期”。分手似乎已经成效，面对外界对这段感情的询问与质疑，他们统一以沉默作答，回复和平分手，甚至连再提及对方的勇气也一并消散。

再也没有年轻时候毫无忌惮的毅力与坚定，再纯粹美好又令人感动的爱情也会是一瞬绚烂的烟火，彼此抓住了青春最灿烂的部分之后便转瞬即逝；亦或是像美丽的泡沫在阳光下极致梦幻浪漫，也逃不过一戳就破的结果。

再说，既然已经是成年人，就要为自己所做的选择承担后果，对后果释然或开怀，到最后再坦然处之，梦醒后明白也不过无怨无悔。

金博洋是这样想的，也是这样试着开导自己的。身边的朋友出于担忧也一直在宽慰自己，来自四面八方的信息向他涌来，或多或少都有暖意，他已成长到可以自动过滤某些坏情绪，这已经成为一个能促使他更加强大的习惯，但他也不得不承认，他也习惯在情绪低落的时候听到羽生结弦安慰鼓励的声音、习惯期待羽生结弦出现在身边。

爱情也是一种习惯，更是成长的陪伴，能成瘾，还改不了。

但要用分手后的两年时间来戒掉，实在也有些痛苦。

分手之后他们都没有试着复合或者挽留。也许是都认为对方没有那个意向，或者确实是相处的过于疲惫了，又或者是觉得要留给对方再多一点时间。可是向来主动的羽生结弦在后来也只是出于朋友层面上的情谊偶尔向金博洋发去几句问候，自以为在感情面前更为卑微的金博洋也就不敢成为主动的一方，他们的联系越来越淡。

淡到因为最后的赛事或节目再重逢时，他们看见对方也轻轻地避开了目光。这让他们都忘了他们曾经是如何甜蜜的相爱，又是如何地羡煞旁人。

仿佛只是一个美满的童话故事，主人公们曾经幸福过，好像也就够了。

再次相逢的那天是个雨天，绵绵细雨，像剪不断愁绪与坏心情。

场馆外是阴沉雨季，里面却是热火朝天。金博洋踩着冰鞋跟着众人在冰场上转了一圈，对着冰演满座的观众鞠躬谢幕，旁边牵着他的手的是个俄国选手，紧紧地握住，像是怕他摔倒了。金博洋笑着完成既定的礼仪后转头看向身边的小男单，却感受到对方看向他时有些异样的眼光，他身子一顿，告诉自己可能是暧昧的灯光使然，在集体二次谢幕时试图将自己的手从对方手里拽回来。

“抱歉，也许你应该松开我的手？”金博洋在退场时试着对那个男单建议，“已经结束了。”

俄男单仿若才想起来似的，缓慢松开，“我以为我们要表演到退场的最后一秒。”

金博洋提了提嘴角以示礼貌，收回笑容，他不管对方是故意还是无意，都把对方拉进了黑名单。他向后滑远了些，不着痕迹地避开那个男单，在无意地向四周看去的时候一眼就看到了正巧与他对视的羽生结弦。

羽生结弦似乎一直在关注他，大概早就看到了金博洋和那个男单的互动和接触，脸上的表情虽是仍看似温和地笑着，但在灯光的照射下莫名显得有些冷意。

两年了对方身上也仍然没什么变化，只是脸颊又比上次在某则新闻里看到的要消瘦一些，像是被暂停了消磨棱角的光阴，真是上帝愿意眷顾的宠儿。

可你也明明跟其他的女单玩的高兴，脸上也有着陌生又熟悉的开怀笑容，而这也不再是为我。金博洋想。我曾经无比熟悉你脸上的每一个表情和在冰上和冰下的肢体动作，曾经如此眷恋，曾经那样着迷。

这些都已经是过去落满尘灰的回忆，想起来只觉得恍若隔世，难以置信。

从什么时候开始爱人已经不在把目光放在他身上了呢？变化的形势、疲惫的生活、和对其他目标的过分执着都是消耗彼此热情和情感的杀手。

久别重逢，谁都不难堪，也再没有人在意。

金博洋装作没看到羽生结弦的眼神，也不想自作多情，转身下了冰，早早地离开了冰场。毕竟他们已经分手两年了，时间虽然过的快，但该淡忘的也都淡忘了。

他也没有资格在曾经的爱人面前自证清白，嗅到醋意的错觉也应该是过去式。

但第二天冰演开始之前他被那个俄男单拦在走廊边上的时候，羽生结弦正从走廊对面向他走来。金博洋的错觉愈加强烈了，他好像回到了过去比赛时的偶发场景，他跟其他无关人士聊天时羽生结弦都要站在一旁监督，处处彰显着他男友的占有欲与易吃醋的小心思。

不过现在要加个“前”的前缀了。前男友。

分手两年、鲜少联系的前男友。连朋友都不知道还算不算。

金博洋并不想在这种奇怪的场景下跟久别重逢的羽生结弦交谈，也不想跟小男单解释他跟羽生结弦过去的关系和未来的发展，他和善地向一直看着他的羽生结弦微笑，算作打了招呼，快速地对小男单聊完本来也没什么好聊的对话，低头躲开羽生结弦追随过来的目光，镇定自若，奔向冰场逃之夭夭。

羽生不会在乎这些事。金博洋认为是自己多想了。他迎向冰场上的灯光，满怀热情地张开手臂，在冰上滑出流畅的线条，他做了个深呼吸，缓缓吐出紧张的气息，做出属于自然又舒展的动作，赢得满场的欢呼声，像是回到了过去令人血液沸腾、剑拔弩张的赛场上。

他们已经对彼此放手了。

他们本该分道扬镳。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·欢迎继续收看“关于分手之后如何对前男友说出‘我们复合吧’”之“分手两年了我为什么还在吃前男友的醋”的狗血八点档。

02.

事实是人可以想走就走，思绪却在不为人知之时打成了结，堵在心口让人无法轻松喘气。

金博洋不断地告诉自己一定是错觉，他从没有感觉到一个人追着他的目光如此强烈，尤其是在那位俄男单靠近他的那几秒，那目光强烈到好似一盏追光灯照在他身上，要将满场的瞩目放在他身上，由此挥开要往他身上靠过来的任何人，一如既往的霸道。

这让金博洋有些郁闷且生气。凭什么？他也一样用目光追着在前面绕场的羽生结弦，在看到对方跟旁边的女单互动的时候轻轻掀了掀眼皮做了个不明所以的表情，没有任何人看到。排成一列谢幕时他们的中间隔着好几个人，看似对此毫无所知的羽生结弦精准地捕捉到他的目光，表情阴晴不定。

灯光这么暗，现场的氛围如此热烈，他们之间的气氛却降到冰点。

观众们拍着手掌尖叫着，向选手们表达喜爱之情。心情不怎么样但被迫营业的金博洋重新拾起灿烂的笑容跟着节拍与旁边的人互动又跳着舞，光和影子在冰上交错，犹如华丽的盛会。

之后观众们又欢呼起来，为中间一对突发奇想开始即兴表演的双人滑选手呐喊和沸腾。金博洋识趣地退到一旁让出中间舞台，自认自己再也没有年轻时爱玩的冲动，直到再次跟着大家一起回到中间排成一列进行二次谢幕时他才有些怅然若失的感觉，拍着掌被漫天飞舞的彩带包围也仿佛麻木了。

以前还没有分手的羽生结弦与金博洋，会在观众和选手们的起哄下顺应欢呼声开始互动，到二次谢幕时羽生结弦会站在中间等着在众人面前带点害羞滑过来的金博洋，顺势牵住他的手，紧紧相握着一同退场。

而他们现在一个排在左一个排在右，像是隔着好几重山，也没人愿意先跋山涉水跨过来。

离场下冰之前金博洋被金杨按住了脖颈拉到身旁，问他：“咋了？你脸色好像挺差。”

“有吗？”金博洋摸了摸自己的脸颊，“可能是这被灯光晒的。”

“不，我觉得你可能是累的。”金杨反驳道，“是不是没睡好觉？毕竟这次冰演还挺突然的。”

“……可能吧。”金博洋留意到羽生结弦好似要滑过来，刻意缓了速度不动声色地往旁边一撤，又随意道，“可能是外面下雨，太冷了。”

滑到面前的羽生结弦没有回头，一个急刹车往旁边一退让其他人先离开，他拿过冰套，却被一个女单拦在了挡板边上，像是要对说些什么。女孩个子稍矮一些，羽生结弦体贴地偏过身子稍微贴近身体以便在嘈杂的环境下听清楚对方的问话。

在错位视角看来过分亲密，耳鬓厮磨。

这天真是非比寻常的冷啊。金杨心里还在认同金博洋方才说的话，下一秒恰好看到羽生结弦正和女单愉快地聊天的场景，下意识地看向旁边的金博洋。

金博洋也瞥到那两人，没说什么，当作只是不小心往那边看了一眼，随即目不斜视地走到门口，跟着金杨一同下了冰。金杨觉得金博洋的脸色好像更难看了，怪不到灯光上去，他们刚才还在那样的灯光之下完成了出色的演出。

但金杨不知道的是金博洋只是在懊恼自己为什么要选择来这场冰演，他明明还有其他更多的选择。他不为任何人生气。在这之后出于担忧的彭程特意过来询问他是否还好的时候金博洋这样表态，他不为任何人生气。事实证明他脑子不够清醒，既然有前男友在的地方他就不该踏上一步，更何况这天气还这样糟糕。

心情继续不怎么美丽的金博洋没留意到自己卷着一手反着光的彩带就出来了，被后面追上来的金杨提醒，他才发现手上那一团糟。他直接扯开那些五彩斑斓，反思自己怎么总是这样烦躁的很，不应该。

他似乎应该怪罪这场耽误回国航班的、突如其来的狂风骤雨，将他困在了异乡，无法逃离。

羽生结弦没想过自己能再见到两年后的金博洋。虽然分手之后的这两年他们不可避免地还是有一些冰上交集，但都心照不宣地避开与对方直接见面的可能。始终无法否认的是，他没有办法在金博洋面前真正地使自己过度不稳的心率平静下来，也没有办法地去控制自己自动偏移跑偏的目光。

他将这种行为分析为“令人无奈的习惯”，偶尔让他抓狂，这像是设定好的程序，到点就会自动执行，难以阻止。

最好的办法是不见到触发程序的那个人。但他却神使鬼差地选择这场不该在计划之中的冰演，可惜遇上了一场压抑的雨季，加上某些见了让人气闷的场景，让久积的情绪更加无处宣泄，闷至发霉。

而这场暴雨让选手们的回程延机飞行，被困在了异地。好像确实是坏透了。但好笑的是乐观的大家并不着急回去，认为这是上天赐予的难得的聚会邀请，并跃跃欲试在选手们之间组织开展每日狂欢。

听到房门被敲响，打开门的羽生结弦收到森美手写的一封邀请函时表情略困惑，正打算礼貌拒绝，休闲时刻他更愿意在房间里打游戏而不是聚众玩大冒险，不是孤僻，是新买的限量版游戏明显更吸引人，这是事实。

跟森美一起跑来宣传狂欢聚会的女单刚从另一边走过来，对森美说：“我找过博洋金了，他好像不在房间。”

“是吗？”森美说，“但我前一个小时看到他在大厅？”

后面的对话用了大量英语词汇，两个人聊到兴奋的地方还激动起来，由于语速太快，羽生结弦并没有听的很懂。但是他能听懂用各种语言表达的“博洋”二字以及各种相关单词，确定面前的这两个人在讨论他的前男友，还提到了那个他盯了很久的俄国小男单。

他现在是不是需要一个翻译器？羽生结弦想。但他提醒自己已经没有资格谈论已和他分手两年的前男友，那不礼貌，显得他还在痴心妄想。

“他会来吗？”女孩这样问森美。

“我不知道。”森美耸肩，“这样的事无法强求。”

羽生结弦则适时地道：“我应该不会去。再次感谢你们的邀请。”

晚上有场晚宴，金博洋穿着一身得体的黑色西装早早入场，餐厅里却已有不少人。他坐在一堆熟人旁边，哪也没去，只顾着在座位上闲着无聊用指尖敲着铺着蓝纹桌布的桌面，在餐厅的喧哗声中敲不出一点声音，端坐片刻他还是决定摸出手机打一场游戏作消遣。

当他听到有人带着高兴的语气喊了句“羽生结弦”的时候指尖一顿，心口蓦地一紧，他装作无意地在桌上撑起手臂伸手盖住耳朵，再挡住侧脸试图让其他人忽视他，随即调整呼吸让自己放松下来不要抬头去在意周围的动静。他不知道羽生结弦最后坐在了哪里，他只祈祷他们别靠太近。

他们曾经像两块一见面就相拥的磁铁，天生对彼此具有吸引力，产生的磁场能将所有人的目光都吸引过来。如今这样，就别再成为整场焦点了，略尴尬。

羽生结弦倒是不再像过去那样第一时间发现金博洋坐在哪个地方，他在刻意地减少对金博洋的关注、忽略自己的习惯，无比自然地面对每一个向他发出问候的朋友。但他没法不让自己在那个俄国小男单出现的时候不盯上去，他告诉自己他只是挺欣赏那位选手而已，仅此而已。

然而他还是差点错过接下来的一场“小事故”。

小男单不出意料地缠上了金博洋，并且学着大人模样向为了礼仪不得不面带微笑的金博洋举起了香槟酒杯，期待对方可以与他进行更多的接触。很不幸的是意外被匆忙路过的服务员碰了手肘，小男单手上一抖，酒水全都撒在了金博洋的西装上。边上的人发出惊呼。

金博洋露出了礼貌而不失尴尬的惨淡笑容，他很想跟面前不知所措的小屁孩说一句，不会喝酒就不要显摆，请离我远一点。他叹气，好脾气让他没有任何苛责的想法，他只能去洗手间擦拭一番再出来，这让他更想吃上一顿丰富的晚餐以消灭心中的不满。

坐在远处正和过来聊天的一位女士交谈甚欢的羽生结弦恰好看到酒水撒到金博洋身上的那一刻，几乎是条件反射地想要抬腿追上要暂时离席的金博洋，但他却又被其他几位女士一同困在了原地，难以脱身。

毫不知情的女士们当然不知道面前这位看上去云淡风轻、很是自在的单身贵族的心思分了一些飞到自己的前男友身上，并且在看到前男友跟那个一脸歉意的小男单一同再次进场时一股无名火冒了上来，火花直上脑壳。

因为他眼尖地发现金博洋的领带歪了，没系好。

发生了什么？羽生结弦按捺住脑海里的胡思乱想，紧紧地捏住了酒杯，要求自己冷静。

而送走小男单的金博洋抬眼就看到还在跟那一群女士聊天、根本就没在意过他这边动静的羽生结弦，抿起嘴角垂下眼帘，回到金杨身边后，将桌上放着的一杯红酒拿起来一口饮尽。

“我去？！”金杨才发现过来，没能拦住豪饮的金博洋，惊道：“天天你疯了？你喝酒？”

金博洋舔着有些干燥的嘴唇，扯了扯领带，正经地说：“口渴。”他只是单纯觉得口渴，想压一压喉咙里的火气。

羽生结弦又坐回了自己的位置，他找回了理智并快速地进行了反思，找了个理由给放空自己。交流完一圈好友的戈米沙过来找他聊天，跟他对碰着高脚杯里的纯净水。

“一个人坐在这？”戈米沙问，摸着下巴意有所指地看了看金博洋的方向，“未免有些孤独哦。”

“我并不这样认为。”羽生结弦心无波澜，面无表情地应道，“单身快乐。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然是说存档而已，但如果能有评论那就更好了，万分感谢。


	3. Chapter 3

03.

晚宴继续，餐厅人声鼎沸。金博洋仍然一直待在金杨的身边，哪也没有去，也很少融入其他人的热闹中。他吃完最后一点小蛋糕，品尝着嘴角沾上的一点奶油，小小地打了个饱嗝。他又对着黑屏的手机理了理剪短不少的卷毛，放下手时碰巧看到不远处正和戈米沙坐在一块聊天的羽生结弦，眼睫瞬时一颤，避开了目光。

说实话，现在他并不是很想看见羽生结弦，无论对方做任何事，都不想知道。他再次懊悔自己为什么要来到这里，又为什么仍然会像以前那样不受控制地去追随那个人的身影。

他不明白那种闷在心里不爽快的感觉源自何处，重逢该是证实自己已经放下的最佳时机。他们的确分手两年了，没有争吵的、各自平和的分手，愿意放手，并且认清了彼此就算曾经真心在一起过也并没有占据过对方心里的第一位置的事实。他们都认同比起难以稳定、随时缥缈的爱情，对彼此来说更重要的是对生涯目标的追求，因此也确认他们之间的热情已经逐渐消失。

他们这么理智，就算遇到了似曾相识、藏过回忆的场景也毫无触动，因为他们深知那已经是再也回不来的过去，把注意力留给怀念过去尤其浪费时间。

饱腹一顿之后大家开始分散活动，开启了例行的拍照合影流程。金博洋今天并没有心情去积极参与这些事，哪怕他在表演中热情洋溢，备受欢迎。他把压抑的心情再次归咎于外面的绵绵细雨以及身上这件满是香槟味的西装外套，并且再次举起酒杯喝了一口听说酒精浓度不是很高的起泡酒。

有人过来询问金博洋是否愿意合影，他一向不好拒绝他人的邀请，只好跟着合照了几张，尽力地在即将公示于各大社交圈平台的照片中合理管理自己的表情。为了躲开接连不断的合照，金博洋随后找了一个角落躲着，当然，他更想去洗手间躲起来——他不好意思自己一个人先回酒店休息而留下金杨和彭程在这里，多不厚道，更何况他也没多大理由先行一步。

但没有人真的了解他在躲什么，只有金博洋自己才知道。他想躲开一些让人情不自禁回忆的东西。比如合影。

金博洋坐在角落里揉着有些疼的太阳穴，总觉得有些迷糊。他睁开眼睛看向远处和其他选手一同合影的金杨和彭程，也瞄到了在他视线范围内如猫一般一闪而过、未作停留的羽生结弦。

说来，好像很久以前，他们曾都挤到过一张照片里，冲着镜头笑。金博洋还开着玩笑撒着娇非要挤到羽生结弦的后面，装作是特地挤过来蹭照片的那样——他的小心思，不想错过任何一次和羽生结弦的时光记录。

那会他们还在相爱着。

还没分手甚至还没在一起之前，合影一直是留下他们的成长足迹最好的方式，它具有某种强烈的仪式感，并且不容易被时光所消磨殆尽，它可以在这个世界上长存着，记录任何时间，对拥有者忠贞不渝。它能留下笑容、真挚和无法复制的时刻，如同宝藏珍贵万分，可对其回首时却也能化成锋利的尖刺，伴随着如海水般汹涌不定的回忆精准扎进柔软脆弱的心脏，令人猝不及防。

可现在的金博洋已不想再像上次那样，在羽生结弦身边出现的时候被人问起来“你们需要合照一张吗”。这并没有怪罪那些人的意思，只怪他们当时只分手了一年，并且鲜少碰面，难得碰面一次大家却像集体失忆了一样对此毫不在意，依旧习惯性地像以前比赛时那般乐于助人，关切地询问他们是否需要一张合照，这仿佛已经是个必走流程，并认为全世界都愿意收到这样一份关于他们的甜蜜的礼物。

被问一次过去，就伤一次现在。

现在他们不在一起了，自然没有合照，藕断丝连并不是什么有意思的事，至少他们都觉得对方都没有那个意向，也没这个必要。少了对方又不是活不下去，在他们看来彼此过的非常好，分开之后也没有任何不好的地方。

是，他们的身边依旧有很多人，来来往往，原来他们对彼此而言也是这般过客罢。

金博洋渐渐有些撑不住突然而来的困意，他没意识到自己高估了自己的酒量，酒劲居然上来了。他以前从来不碰酒，很克制，今天却失态了一次。被金杨发现时他还撑着胳膊晕晕乎乎地靠在一旁。

“不会喝酒就别喝，小崽子。”金杨轻拍了拍金博洋已泛红的脸颊，怨念道，“我去给你找点解酒的，还撑得住吧？”

“嗯……还行吧！”金博洋很诚恳地点头，摆摆手，其实他还空腹喝酒来着，而且喝了不少，他靠在座位上，“哎，有点难受。”

“我真是怀疑你在故意想骗我早点回酒店。”金杨郁闷，那边一群人还想着晚上开个小party，这倒好，他又得照顾这突然犯傻的金博洋，“那你在这待一会，等会我再回来。”

金博洋在桌上撑着脑袋歪头看着在他视觉里已经重影的金杨，“行……哦……”

自作孽，不好说。金博洋安静地坐在原位，不说话，老老实实地撑着脑袋看着周围。他除了脸颊些许泛红之外，一切都挺正常，他不认为自己醉了，只是单纯地有些晕乎乎。可能是这里太闷了，还缺氧。

中途彭程过来看了他一次，也跟着满餐厅开始找醒酒的东西。金博洋不记得他们离开了多少分钟，只记得头顶上的灯亮的刺眼，好像要把他照傻了，傻到戈米沙也过来看他的时候他只会点头说没事没事。

傻到他认错了人，没认出他面前这个人其实是羽生结弦，戈米沙只是暂时停留了一会，替某人赶走了意图上前的那个小男单，让出了身边的位置。

羽生结弦一眼就看出金博洋不对劲。他太熟悉他这个曾经喜欢得不得了的前男友了，熟悉到每一个小表情都可以看出来对方在想什么，尤其擅长解读金博洋暖阳一般的笑容，并乐在其中。

直到后来金博洋在他不曾陪伴的情况下按照自己的步调重新成长，收敛起以往坦荡温暖的笑意，露出了更多拒人千里之外、或是坚定的眼神，羽生结弦便发现他对金博洋的解读能力慢慢失效了。

在未曾有人诚实地袒露心意之时，变化可能是循序渐进的，也可能在一瞬间。那个时候金博洋不曾说，羽生结弦也极少问，他们相信自己可以处理的好，结果是随着时间渐行渐远。

谁能想到他们败给了对彼此的过度信任，败给了对自己的过度自信。后来才知道原来自己并不是很重要的存在，也许随时可以替代，随时可以分开，就算身边少了谁，也依旧阻挡不住他们对比赛胜利的迫切渴望。

就算身边少了他，生活从来不算太糟。

他们早就在跟对方的牵扯中忘了最开始的心动，疲惫与失意代替了一切。

即使是这样，羽生结弦还是在戈米沙的示意下注意到独自一人待在角落的金博洋，他并不想让自己的关切这么明显，又别过了头，心里却知道金博洋似乎不对劲。但羽生结弦知道金杨和彭程会照顾好金博洋，他不该留下更多自以为是的担忧。

不想，不该，不正确。

……不可以。

不……看他一眼吧。羽生结弦对自己说，哪怕他不需要你，你可以装作路过那里，不算犯规。

羽生结弦焦灼了五分钟，在看到那位让他耿耿于怀的小男单快要靠近金博洋时终是放弃了挣扎，跟着戈米沙一同过去看看情况。出于朋友的关心这样做也可以，他并不是冷血的人。就算是分手了，他也还在妥当地处置心头处幸存下来的念想，将它埋进废土里，不露半点失落。

金博洋为什么要喝酒呢？羽生结弦盯着金博洋发红的、小巧的耳朵想，他相识金博洋以来，金博洋在他心里一直都是那样明亮，从没见过金博洋如此失态。

金博洋没有说任何话，就只是迷糊地撑着脑袋，盯着桌面看，他在试图自行解酒，本身也没有醉的特别严重。羽生结弦没打扰他，坐的稍微远了些，只打算坐在这里等待金杨或者彭程回来，顺便防范一下某个缺心眼的小男单跑过来。

讲道理，他们不应该这样正常地坐在一起。

但如今也只有在这个情况才可以了。

中途金博洋想要拿出手机，手一时没抓稳，将它摔到了地上。羽生结弦替他拿起来递过去。

“谢谢你噢。”金博洋用力地拍了拍脸颊，试图认清眼前人，“呃……你……”

羽生结弦没有说话。他怕一说话金博洋就像只灵动的小鸟又从他眼前飞掉了，就如他们分手之后遇到的任何场景，从来抓不住像现在这般淡然无事的时刻。

金博洋张口“你”了半天也没“你”出个所以然来，脑子迟钝，一片浆糊，倒是想起身去跑到外边走廊呼吸新鲜空气清醒清醒，一起身没看清楚路差点摔了个跤，扶住了伸过来的坚实手臂，乖乖地又坐了回去，趴在了桌上。

“哎！”他缓了一阵，老气横秋地叹气一声，以为金杨已经过来了，“我没事！”

“我们什么……什么时候回酒店，江哥。”金博洋转眼又闷头说着，“这里好闷。”

羽生结弦收回了想触碰又不敢触碰的手，顺便帮着金博洋抬头寻找不见人影的金杨，却听到金博洋继续说：“我不想……我不想看到他……”

在呢喃中仿佛听到自己名字的羽生结弦不确定地微微睁大眼睛。周围的嘈杂声仿佛顿时消失了，只留下了在耳边的嗡嗡作响，如毫无规律的惊雷鼓声，却没有人像以前那样留意他们。

听到没有回复，金博洋又自言自语地重复了一遍，他把脑袋埋在交叠的手臂里，不想让别人听见似的，极小声极小声地对着自己说：“不要再看他了，别想了，金博洋。”

恍若轻轻的一声叹息，可轻易随风而逝。

“诶诶诶，我来了我来了！”金杨及时出现奔了过来，愕然地看向旁边的羽生结弦，同时扶起趴着的金博洋，“咿……？”

“他差点摔倒了，刚好扶住。”羽生结弦退了一步跟金杨解释，觉得喉咙干涩，“没什么……别的事。”

……只是来看他一眼而已，不犯规。

“麻烦你了，羽生，谢谢啊。”金杨向转身打算离开的羽生结弦道谢，赶紧将金博洋扶起来，“天天，我们现在就回去……”

“好！我们回去！”稍微醒过来的金博洋双手一张开抱住金杨，“嗝……我好像喝错了酒。不至于……不至于……江哥，我想吐……”

“回酒店再说啦！真是的，今天怎么这么多人喝醉了，再疯也不至于这样吧！”

外面又下了场很大的暴雨，温度更低了。

送走忽然赶着回酒店集合的小男单，戈米沙匆匆赶回来跟羽生结弦汇合，没想到羽生结弦一个人在走廊上站着，居高临下地望着在桥上行走的车水马龙，身形挺拔又单薄。夜晚是如此孤寂，暖黄色的灯光都照不暖他身上的寒意。

“还不回去？”戈米沙问，“大家都回去了。”

“再在这里待一会吧。”羽生结弦转头看向他，浅浅地笑着，“我想一个人待一会。”

这场意料之外的冰演推迟了他许多计划之中的事。而事实上，羽生结弦是骗着自己来的，他骗他自己可以跟金博洋见上一面，以此证明自己可以放下了。而金博洋一如他所想的那样过的不错，他很放心。

他只是有一点点糟糕的小情绪。

只有一点点。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·亿点点。


	4. Chapter 4

04.

分手之后，发现博洋过的比他想象中的要好，是羽生结弦自己亲自确认的。

说是本能地不够放心也好，说是还留有残余的关切也罢，总之分手之后，羽生结弦也有在一直留意金博洋对外展露出来的状况。他们依旧留有彼此的联系方式，但从来没有谁主动发起对话，这导致羽生结弦想要获取金博洋的真实动态时就只能想尽办法地通过各种渠道筛选信息拼凑完整，这让他觉得好像回到了他们还在暗恋期的时候，没办法直接见面，就只好花多点小心思暗戳戳地关注对方。

不过这些事已经是羽生结弦的秘密了。他不会让任何人知道，更不会让他的前男友知道这些，他希望最好连自己都忘了这些傻乎乎的事，也忘了那些难以入眠的夜晚。放下是他自己的事，与其他人没有关系。

无论发生了什么，博洋都能被身边的人照顾好，这是毋庸置疑的，哪怕是他们在一起之前，或者之后，大概是没有人忍心让他受罪。羽生结弦睡醒时这样想，说服自己该依照生物钟起床了，脑海里却浮现出金博洋跟着金杨离开的背影，同时不由自主地想到他们还相爱时在午后的大床上枕着阳光相拥而眠的场景。

那会的阳光可比今天偶然出现的一点阳光好多了，起码回想时仿若还有余温，未曾冷却。

但很快，又一场暴雨将这难得露面的阳光给淹没了，天空彻底阴了下来，酒店就像一个透明的笼子，被巨人用一块灰色抹布紧紧盖住，接着在白天唤醒了明亮的路灯，以图分清白昼黑夜。

外面依旧是倾盆大雨，还有明灭的闪电出现，实属罕见。羽生结弦和前来找他的戈米沙一同到餐厅准备吃早餐，不出意料地听见客人们都在讨论这场称得上“百年难遇”的大雨，说的夸夸其谈天花乱坠，各有各的故事。

“遇上这种天气的话，也只能多待一会了。”戈米沙拿着盛满的碟子坐到羽生结弦面前，语气无奈，随意聊着天，“如果我没记错的话，按照以前的计划，你应该早就离开这里了。”

“天气确实不好。”羽生结弦喝了一口果汁，回道，“计划总要因时改变，不是吗？”

“确实是首要原因。”戈米沙却意有所指地笑了笑，偏过头示意羽生结弦他背后不远处坐的一桌人，“不过，为什么不能有第二个原因？”

羽生结弦抬头顺着戈米沙的示意看过去，一眼就看到了跟金杨彭程还有车俊焕坐在一起的金博洋，看见他们有说有笑的互动，他又看回戈米沙，他知道戈米沙的意思——

博洋在这里，这不能成为你留下的理由吗？

羽生结弦没有说话，只是低着头沉默着吃完了碟中的食物，仿佛周围一切事物与他无关。

戈米沙只好自言自语地道：“这可真让人感慨，好像一切又回到了原位，什么事都没发生过。”

就像曾经拥有过的，都是虚妄的幻觉，或者说，其实从来没有拥有过。羡慕的、嫉妒的、在意的……也从来没有变过。

四个人总是四个人，一个人仍然是一个人。

羽生结弦不是听不出来戈米沙的言外之意，甚至知道戈米沙在“嘲笑”他这人谈了恋爱就跟没谈一样，分个手就像是清除读档重新再来，断的彻彻底底，分的利落干脆，毫无人情味。

那是因为别人看来他们还有回转的余地，只有他们知道这种复合的可能性是0.0001％。两个人就像已经签署了合法分手的合同，白纸黑字写的明明白白清清楚楚，分走了曾经的甜蜜回忆，得到了“前男友”的全新称号，谁先反悔谁是小狗，谁先回头了就是毁约。

可毁约有什么惩罚？付什么违约金？管他呢，没人想过。

不都是两个人一起同意的吗。

“感情的事谁说的清楚，分的清楚的话，那就不叫恋爱了，那叫合法朋友。”

戈米沙对着手机录着语音，发表了一通感情分析，将默默吃完发着呆的羽生结弦给说醒了，他看到看过来的羽生结弦，忙表示：“抱歉，我在跟我朋友聊天。”

羽生结弦下意识地抬眼无意又看了看金博洋那张桌，看到他们还在高兴地聊着天，顺口道：“没事。”

“说起来，羽生，你真的不去参加森美他们组织的party吗？”戈米沙放下手机开始闲聊，“几乎每个人都参加了。虽然按照以往你也不会参加，但既然也已经留在这里了，干脆就来体会一次吧！”

“就像你说的，我没有参加过，所以我并不认为我可以很好的融入进去。”羽生结弦将自己更乐意也更适合当独居游戏宅男的愿望说出来，试图婉拒，“或许这场聚会有没有我也没有关系……”

“嗨，羽生，米沙，早上好。”

话音刚落，那个俄国男单刚好路过他们这张桌，友善地跟他们打了个招呼。羽生结弦跟戈米沙回了礼，然后就这么看着俄国男单直接走向了金博洋那张桌去，大胆又自然。

“……”戈米沙转身看过去，摸了摸下巴，“唔，我没想到他这么勇敢。看上去就像要邀请舞伴去参加舞会似的。”

羽生结弦同样也有些被惊讶到了，看着那个俄国青年与金博洋打招呼又坐在了一起，无意识地磨着牙，总觉得有簇火苗在眼前闪了一下。

“有什么不对劲。”戈米沙再次评价道，“啊，这很明显是在追求吧。”

陶瓷杯忽然被重重地敲了一声，将戈米沙拉了回来，他看向羽生结弦，“怎么了？”

不小心动了手臂让刀叉碰到了瓷杯的羽生结弦反应过来，用力地咳了一声，“无意间碰到了，抱歉。”

看见羽生结弦的面无表情和掩饰自己心情的战术咳嗽，瞬间看透了的戈米沙迅速提了提嘴角，随后又强压下嘴角的弧度，也咳了一声，佯装严肃地道：“话说回来，有个问题请允许我提问，你觉得，那位怎么样？”

“什么？”羽生结弦不解地问，看到戈米沙扬起下巴示意身后，明指是那个青年，冷静道：“是个不错的选手。”

“不是，我是说，”戈米沙叹了口气，揉了揉鼻梁，直白道，“你觉得他能追求成功吗？”

羽生结弦偏移眼神，“追求谁？”

明明知道是什么情况吧怎么还装作不在意……努力憋笑的戈米沙吐出那两个字：“天天。”

羽生结弦听罢做了深呼吸，仿佛那两个字是什么开关。随后他说：“这我无法评价。”

“为什么不能？”戈米沙继续打趣，“你可以用一个全新的眼光看待这些事。”

如果你已经确认自己放下了，足够以铁石心肠对付前男友带给你的所有感情冲击，是轻而易举的事吧。

自认没有关系的人，怎么还能牵动你的情绪？

还没等羽生结弦回话，金博洋那头却先动了身。五个人一同说笑着离开了座位，像是即将要离开餐厅，一起前往新的聚会场地。

或许是打算参观酒店外不远处的精心栽种过满地玫瑰的花园，或许是讨论什么时候去露天泳池玩乐，或者是探讨什么时候去本地知名的旅游胜地打卡合影，共度这一次的美好时光。

共度……

这个想法让羽生结弦相当不快。

但今日外面还在下着暴雨，所以他们哪里也去不了，说不定各回房间——也许能一块来一盘有趣的飞行棋，或者一场刺激的国王游戏什么的……

羽生结弦摇了摇头，想把突然冒出来的这些想法通通甩出去，他才意识到自己的想象力还是挺丰富的，对娱乐游戏的认知也不少——是了，这些原来都是金博洋以前分享过给他的。他们还在一起的时候，金博洋会笨拙又认真地安排他们一同游玩共度时光的去处，会像其他情侣一样安排些小惊喜和小心机期待着对方的回应，期许浪漫与热情；有时他们也会平平淡淡地在同一个屋檐下追剧追番玩各种游戏，单纯地看一场电影，吃着香甜的蛋糕或小零食，明明是无聊的也能有趣，他们彼此依靠着彼此，幼稚地合照、亲吻、相拥，最后困了躺在床上说着动人的情话，眼睛里都是对方的身影，仅仅是鼻尖相碰就已心动不已。

有关博洋的细节，他其实都记得。

只是一晃眼，过去都过去了。

“咦，他们离开了啊。”戈米沙后知后觉地回头去看，喃喃自语道，“又要去哪里玩吗？”

羽生结弦收回目光，撑着脸看着碟子旁的一块切片柠檬，不知在想些什么。

“是时候要开始新的感情了吧。”戈米沙转回来，又不经意地看了一眼羽生结弦，“你也是啊。”

羽生结弦语气没什么情绪，说：“我想我并不是很需要新的感情介入我现在的生活。”

“哦？是吗。那我为什么有听说你最近正在被许多女孩追求？”戈米沙笑起来，“恋爱时被人羡慕，而成为单身人士后，是最适合追求的对象，说不定又能开始新的恋情呢？”

羽生结弦听完微微一皱眉，“你从哪里听说的？”

“大家都在说啊，在你们分手后。”戈米沙努努嘴，坦言道，“天天应该也听说过不少。”

最后一句话着实将羽生结弦听愣住了，他眨了眨眼，许久才道：“可我并没有。”

“现在说给我、或者说给任何人听都没用。”戈米沙说，“要跟他解释吗？”

羽生结弦顿了顿，又摇头，“大概，没必要。”

“可你明明在乎吧。”戈米沙笑着看他，“说不定他也抱着同样的心态。”

羽生结弦没回答，却在心里说了个“不会”，随即收拾着碗碟准备要走，被戈米沙喊住。

“既然挑开了这个话题，我还是一次性冒犯到底吧。”戈米沙直起身，总算带着探究的眼神看他，“没有变心，没有争吵，没有矛盾，你们为什么会走到今天这个地步？”

羽生结弦再次坐下来，指尖轻轻地摩着碗碟的边缘，实际上他忽然不知道该怎么回答。良久，他才说：“不喜欢了，和喜欢，应该是同样的感觉吧。”

都是这样，令人烦恼、忧虑和念念不忘。

这就叫到此为止了。

临近中午，羽生结弦接到主办方的邀请做了个采访，结束之后告别工作人员，仍待在房间里没有到外面走动，因为他发现他不小心丢了一样东西，想留下来继续寻找。

丢了一件白色猫咪小挂饰，平时他只放在口袋里带着，从不示人，因此也没有人知道它其实是他们一次约会时金博洋在游乐场抽中后送给他的礼物，是极其难抽中的金色级礼品，代表着幸运。

那天是圣诞节，两个人久违的约会，在下雪天，微冷的雪花落到鼻尖，又落到相触的手臂间，落不进握在口袋里的、十指相扣的温暖双手。

分手之后，羽生结弦并没有把它跟别的情人间互赠的礼物封存起来，单独地留下了这个小小的、不容易被暴露的挂饰，他还留着金博洋送的礼物，全都留着，不舍得扔，也不会扔。

可他不会告诉任何人，更不想被博洋知道。

说好了，放下是自己的事，与别人无关。

结果找了二十分钟，还是没有找到。羽生结弦蹲在地上仔细地找着，姿态算是有些滑稽，这也是他第一次觉得丢了一样东西竟会如此让人难过和着急，如果找不到的话，一定会难受。

但是真的找不到的话，好像也只能百般无奈地说一句“可惜”。毕竟再也回不到那个雪天了，没有了那只罕见的猫咪，也没有了特意抽中送给他的意中人。

可惜……也就只能可惜了啊。

“砰！”

下一秒房间的门却被推开又关上了。羽生结弦闻声抬头，与刚闯进来一脸茫然的金博洋对视良久。

面面相觑，大眼瞪小眼。

羽生结弦的第一反应是赶紧从地上起来，带着一丝慌张与无措，担心被问起丢了什么，要是博洋热心肠地一起帮忙寻找就尴尬了。

而闯进来的金博洋像是刚刚跑了过来，进了门就立马关上，身子贴在门边，意外看见羽生结弦后惊慌了一秒，随即将手里的东西藏进了手心，像是担心别人发现似的。

如果羽生结弦不再心虚地往后退，再靠近些，就会发现金博洋手里藏着的、是他自己今天才发现被他一直藏进背包里的，喵咪挂饰的同款。

两个人各自后退了一步，移开目光不再对着彼此，都冒着汗担心对方发现自己欲盖弥彰、想要就地埋起来的东西。

不久后响起了敲门声，说话的人显而易见是那位粘人精俄国青年。

“你好，有人吗？”

金博洋捂着脸哀叹一声，不敢说话，小心翼翼地看着周围哪里有地方能让自己藏起来，看向摆放着长桌长椅的地面时还在犹豫。意识到不对劲后羽生结弦直径地走向金博洋，将他按在了门的里头，用身体与门挡着视角，随后拉开了门。

“怎么了？方才我一直在这里接受采访。”羽生结弦看向正对他微笑的青年，表情处在要笑不笑的营业模式，“这里一直只有我一个人。”

“是这样啊。”青年终是带着礼貌，没有轻易进去，更多的是他感觉到羽生结弦有一种莫名的、压迫着他的气势，这让他有些不敢再跟羽生结弦待上一秒钟，他毫不怀疑要是再对视下去羽生结弦可能会做些什么让他逃之夭夭，于是他简单地又说了几句寒暄的话就走了。

关上门的羽生结弦深深地呼了一口气，像收回了压制的气场，握着门把手却瞬间忐忑不已。

金博洋就在他旁边。

久违的……相见。

不知过了多久，金博洋小声地说了句：“谢谢。”

换做以前，羽生结弦简直可以笑着说一句“这是作为男友应该做的事”，然后再做些在镜头、他人面前绝对不会出现的得意又炫耀的表情，开着“这可是在保护博洋”的玩笑，逗着努力憋笑中的金博洋。

但是现在，羽生结弦只能回道：“不客气。”

这么近的距离，这么少的对话。

承认吧，曾经拥有的是绝对独一无二的甜蜜，是属于他们的独家记忆。

而当它们全都变成存在过的过去和记忆，就是留痕的刀疤，不知道什么时候划开的口子，就连自己都不知道伤口的存在或深浅，只有在不经意间才会猝不及防地告诉你会疼。

是忽然就漫上胸腔、无人知晓的难过。

一下雨，漫山遍野。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他急了吗他急了吗他急了吗他急了吗


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 测试一下。

05.

未曾相撞的视线各自移开，心照不宣地沉默，那种只看一眼便相知的默契已然过去，难得的两人独处时间却都不自在。

如果要问博洋现在是什么心情的话，他可能只能自认倒霉——明明是想随便找个地方暂时躲开那位总是粘着他的男单，结果转眼走错，竟直接跑到了前男友的面前，手里还藏着以前的恋爱信物，要不是他脸上一直面无表情，兴许还能被别人错认是“拒绝新欢，寻回旧爱”的戏码。

博洋见离他挺远的羽生也没动静，不动声色地将手里的猫咪挂件藏进口袋，试着抬眼看了对方一眼，同时想到——多么可笑啊，以前还喜欢这个人的时候，连见他一面都好像十分奢侈困难，藏着不为人知的秘密无处倾诉，只能装作在人群中不经意地相望时才敢名正言顺地大胆看过去，只一秒都胜过漫长挂念；而如今分道扬镳了，不想见到的人却总是在身边转悠，处处可见他的身影。

曾经有多想见他一面，现在就有多不想见他一面。

原来爱情和命运一样，都喜欢开同一个玩笑——不顺人意。那就这次顺它的意，结束那些煎熬吧。

许久之后，博洋看向紧紧握住门把手的羽生，开口问道：“……如果没什么事的话，我可以先走一步吗？”

羽生恍若初醒一般，并不放开门把手。他也不抬头看博洋，不说话，只是闭上眼深深地呼吸，像是在努力地压抑着什么。

两个人细微又轻声的呼吸就这样再次清晰地暴露在空气中，但是他们已经没有心思像以前一样，就算彼此都不说话也愿意去倾听温柔沉默之下的无言诉说。他们只会在现在的尴尬沉默里感到紧张不安，彼此隐瞒，不愿意被对方触摸到内心真实的想法。

他们曾是最了解彼此的伴侣，而如今谁也不看懂对方。

博洋觉得自己像是快要溺在这长久的无言之海里了，这让他想要逃离这里、逃离羽生。大概是羽生想要对他说什么呢？可他想到的最好方法是离开。他抬起手，示意羽生，说：“我要离开这里，可以让我开一下门吗？”

博洋的语气这么坚决，不带犹豫，让羽生终于抬起头来看着他。他们对视了片刻。

博洋从来没有对他说过这样的话。

羽生还是握住门把手，仍然没有想开门的意思。也许是他不想放博洋离开——可是他没有理由，也早已经失去了资格，这样的做法仿佛只是条件反射，做完之后他才想为什么，此处停留的每一分每一秒都是在为自私的自己争取多一点时间思考该怎么继续下去。

他在放手和挽留之间纠结着挣扎着，在权衡利弊，反复在问自己到底为什么要这么做？心底这一点点不舍的源头，到底是不满已有他人追求博洋，还是在不满自己失去了该拥有的东西？

为什么眼前这个人总是在牵动他的情绪？即使分开了，骨骼像是也在提醒他别忘记，总是没法轻易将自己剥离。

你要不要……重新想想自己到底在做什么？

然而就在羽生还在整理思绪、想要留下博洋的时候，门却从外面被敲响了。羽生思考再三，终是不得不重新打开门，发现是之前采访过他的记者。

博洋抿了抿嘴，还没来得及将自己的视线从羽生的手背上移开来，他还在想羽生沉默这么久是不是要对他说些什么，他甚至在斟酌自己又该怎么回复，可他就这样直愣愣地、毫无防备地看着羽生先打开了房门。不知道为什么，从羽生打开面前这道门开始，他忽然想起他们分手的那个夜晚。

按照往常，在每个相恋的夜晚，相隔万里的他们会先连通视频，聊天倾诉，也许会一起联机打游戏，又或许会开着语音一起分享音乐和新的耳机，或者陪伴着各自做各自的事，如同玩伴，亦是爱侣，平平淡淡。

而那个晚上什么都没有发生，只有博洋平静地发送过去的那几个字，说出了分手。

只有羽生很快回复的那一个字：“好。”

事实上，这是意料之外。夜晚就这样结束了。

是谁先结束了那个夜晚呢？

博洋蓦地觉得有些好笑。原来他以为的总不是事实，不管是等他反应过来还是重新抉择，他以为羽生总会稍微等他一会的。

原来一直不是啊。

“啊，抱歉打扰了，羽生，这里还有个先前决定的小访谈，还记得吗？之前以为相关设备坏了没法进行，没想到又修好了，请问可以继续吗？实在抱歉。”记者在外面歉意地向羽生鞠躬，询问意见，“真诚地希望你可以接受，非常感谢。”

听完前因后果，羽生微微皱了皱眉，看见小记者真诚的笑脸，正迟疑着。记者倒是先意外地看见从羽生身后走出来的博洋，她诧异道：“诶，这不是博洋吗？我刚刚竟然没有见到？原来你也在这里？”

“刚好路过这里而已，好像打扰到你们了吗？”感受到羽生愕然的目光，博洋从他旁边走出房门，若无其事地扬起笑容冲着记者笑，好似真的只是从里面逛了一圈，“不好意思，那我先走了。”

“……等等。”见到即将要从身边离开的博洋，羽生下意识地想要拦住对方，却还是犹豫了一会，最终被对方轻飘飘地躲过了，“天天”两个字顿时哽在喉间。他曾经的恋人从不知道怎么接触他，到用心靠近他，再到如今……也知道怎么避开他。

记者也想喊住博洋，博洋脚步没停，整理着连帽衫，双手放进口袋里并回头说道：“不打扰你们了，我有事先走了，回见。”

只留下个潇洒的背影，头也不回。

“博洋跑的真快，本想再跟他聊聊的。”记者无奈地说，“以前可不是这样的……”

羽生缓缓地攥紧了手心，眼里像是出现了些许迷茫不解，他看着博洋远处的背影，又听到记者的话，近乎自语地说：“以前？”

以前……以前他们还没有分开，每到比赛前后有采访或者有其他冰演活动的时候，他似乎总会先离开一步，而博洋像是总在等着他。每当羽生问起这些事，博洋总是说“没有关系”。直到他先退役了，留下博洋还在赛场上，也总觉得博洋一直在等着他。

博洋是很慢热的人，会默默喜欢而很少出声，会像只储藏零食的仓鼠一样把很多话藏进心里，不慢慢靠近的话，他是不会轻易袒露的。

同样，他懂事、善解人意，也极会体贴别人，同是运动员，大概是只需要一个眼神或者拥抱，他就能懂羽生的辛苦与难处。所以很多时候，他理解羽生的一切决策，所以很多时候，他选择原地等。

犹如天生的信任感是相爱的基础之一。

“虽然是个腼腆的孩子，但内心还是敏感而又丰富的吧，不善言辞倒是个可爱的地方。”小访谈结束，记者像个长辈一样突然提及博洋，看向羽生，脸上带着温和的笑意，“这一点倒是和羽生不一样呢。向来周到，礼数周全，会努力考虑到很多人……”

信任感也容易成为细小的裂缝——因为太过理解对方、信任对方，当放手的第一秒就知道想法，以至于不会无理取闹，不会过分在乎，不会试图挽留，不会做出任何想象中的可能引起对方反感的举动。

爱我时我是如此了解你，不爱我时我亦如此懂你。爱亦容易，别离也容易。

所以你有没有想过呢？不善言辞的他最在乎你，而万众瞩目的你却易忽视你最信任的人。

这大概就是我们最终分开的原因。

羽生缓慢地吐出一口气，靠在沙发上仰面对上天花板，用手臂挡着脸，只想放空自己什么都不想。访谈结束后他再次试着找那只猫咪——居然，真的找不到了。

他又想起了一开始决定跟博洋恋爱，向费尔南德兹分享时对方说的话。

“我总担心你会是个爱情傻瓜。虽然我知道你喜欢博洋很久了。看你这么高兴，我替你开心。”费尔南德兹说，“但你是第一次这么喜欢一个人吧，爱情可不单单是让他对你笑就够了。”

“你是个很棒的花滑选手——你是最棒的，羽生，无可替代。”

“但是，最棒的人可不一定会谈恋爱啊。”

“嗨！博洋。”今天开始自助晚餐时，大多数人聚了一起，森美看到在他面前路过正挑着鸡翅的博洋，走过去拍着对方肩膀打招呼，“听说你后天就要走了？”

“对啊。”博洋转头看他，“已经定好了机票，后天的天气据说会好转。”

车俊焕也凑过来，“啊，有点可惜呢，博洋以前都很晚离开吧，难得大家好像都打算再晚些走呢……”

就连羽生师兄也都没有走。这下意识想冒出来的后半句被车俊焕硬生生地咽进腹中，他可不想乱说话，虽然在以前提起博洋，每个人多半都是要提到羽生的。

“虽然很可惜，但我还是想早些回去。”博洋冲他们笑笑，“所以明天的聚会你们安排好了吗？”

“差不多吧。”森美边说边带着挑完食物的两个人往餐厅里边走，“虽然我觉得也许大概可能不是特别有意思。”

“只要不被雨淋，我觉得都可以。”随和的博洋没有意见，抬头看到了金杨彭程，稍微挥挥手示意他在这里，不用管他。

三个人有一搭没一搭的聊天，森美忽然看到了不远处一个眼熟的身影，随即八卦起来，对博洋说：“博洋，我最近似乎经常看到你跟那位走的很近？”

博洋在森美的示意下看到那个俄国青年，随即低下头抬手挡住了脸，含糊道：“……好像是吧。”

“总感觉不对劲。”车俊焕一叉子叉进牛排里，随意道，“希望我的预感是错的，他不是在追求你。”

博洋无言以对，“呵呵”干笑了一声。

“唔，虽然无权干涉也不想评论，但是开展新恋情总是个不错的选择。”森美耸耸肩，喝了喝可乐，冲博洋微笑起来，“对吧？”

博洋撑着下巴，没什么精神地咬着吸管喝果汁，坦率地说：“我没兴趣。”

车俊焕心下一动，试探问：“任何人？”

“对，任何人。”博洋干脆道，丝毫不带停顿，起身奔去了自助区，拒绝讨论这个话题的意味十分明显。

森美与车俊焕无可奈何地对看一眼，车俊焕随后悄悄地看向他旁边隔着一面墙的座位上，精准地找到了戈米沙和羽生的头毛。

他想，刚刚的对话想必他们都听到了吧。

“天天后天就要回去了。”跟羽生并排坐的戈米沙咬了口冰棍，“出乎我的意料，以往这个时候他应该跟我一起多玩几天。”

羽生扶着额头，手肘撑着桌面上不说话，只在戈米沙说多玩几天时看了对方一眼。

戈米沙不在乎地又咬了口冰棍，评论道：“他明摆着就是在躲着人。”

羽生换了个姿势，像是在深思，问：“在躲我吗？”

“你想的太好了，前男友。”戈米沙毫不留情地吐槽，“是在躲那个想要发起攻势的小朋友啊。”

羽生表情略微变了变，眯起眼睛，抓起杯子大喝了一口果汁，无意识地磨着牙，真的开始了深思。

戈米沙有些高兴，拍拍手掌，也打算干脆直白点，直接说：“羽生，你明明急了，不如你就坦白地承认吧。”

“你还爱着他，不是吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

06.

“你还爱着他，不是吗？”

羽生并没有回答。

这对他来说并不是一个可以立即得到答案的问题，这与他每次面对采访时思考而出的对话有着很大的不同。喜欢博洋的时候，每见一次面，他总想把自己的意思都清晰地传递给心上人，用上手势，用上用一万种语言，用上所有可以表达亲昵的动作，那是一种迫不及待想告诉所有人、想向全世界证明这份心意与他的野心同在的冲动与欢喜，那是单纯而真诚的热情、喜爱与爱护，那是他喜欢一个人的方式。

但他们分开之后，羽生选择将有关博洋的一切藏在内心深处，不向任何人说，他选择沉默，选择缓慢遗忘，选择说服自己放下。

将喜欢说出来，大概是相信对方会有所回应。而不再说出来，或许是觉得不会再有后来了。

有时他也会反思自己，是不是正如费尔南德兹所说的那样，他确实并不适合谈恋爱。他将他的喜欢送给了博洋，小心翼翼且万分期待，可结局却不是他想象的那样。他曾无数次设想过他们的未来，自信他们不会分开，因此也从来没有想过博洋会说出分手二字。

第一反应是被博洋讨厌了吗？第二反应才是如梦初醒的自责。一定是他这个男朋友做的不够好……但是已经晚了，他的回应比他的反思更快。原因是他太了解博洋，不到最后时刻，博洋是不会放弃这段感情的。 

那就是真的没办法继续了。所以他选择了提前放手。但羽生后来才发现，是他太不了解博洋了。是他过于相信博洋的笑容，过于听从博洋的从容，被过分欺骗，被不信任。

在没有与自己彻底和解之前，羽生不会再说什么。他自认无法像勇者一样拿出没有资格出场的答案去找回那个人，这将是漫长的自我斗争，与孤独同在。

他何曾不想再次握住博洋的手，再次亲吻他，再次拥有对方，回到从前。但错过了就是错过了，没有倒流，时间会冲淡一切。

仍然爱着或者不爱着……这些答案并不能让羽生立即再次拥有博洋。因为他已经知道爱情的滋味。

即使他们曾经站在世界之巅，收到过无数鲜花掌声，获得过普通人未能得到的荣光与奖章，将被记载于流芳史册，将被后世人一同提起、赞美与感叹；但得承认，在爱情面前，他们与世界上任何相爱的人相同，不过也是平凡的、会为感情烦恼、会被世间纠葛束缚的人，也会被爱情的洪流、蹉跎的岁月而淹没。

在洪荒宇宙、茫茫人海之中，谁都是渺小的存在。

戈米沙没有听到羽生的回答，但他并不觉得遗憾或者恨铁不成钢。这个问题是问对了的，因为这将引导羽生去直面更多问题——更多本人没意识或者刻意回避的问题，这是戈米沙想要的结果，他并不需要羽生立即回复，也不需要羽生去做什么。

彻底弄清楚自己的心在哪，是最重要的。

至于追不追的回来……戈米沙并不负责，他不是爱神丘比特，也不想做过多干涉。他看的出来博洋对此并不上心，也听到了博洋现在对谁都不感兴趣的回答，他想，博洋并不依赖爱情。它令人快乐，也令人伤心，但快乐太短，伤心却很长。

戈米沙不再和一旁低头沉思的羽生谈及此事了。他咬着冰棍，坐到羽生的对面，远远地望着在盛着水果的博洋和黏在身边的青年，猜测他们之间的对话，时不时看向羽生。他像个等待电影开场的观众，更希望自己是位主导浪漫剧目的导演。

雨什么时候停呢？戈米沙分心地想，他还真想念外面的世界和热烈的阳光。

  
博洋发现自己往碟里夹多了草莓，有些懊恼。他并没有特别喜欢草莓，也没有受到谁的委托专门挑些草莓来，他知道这个举动只是出于他的习惯罢了。他不讨厌这个习惯，但他得慢慢改正过来。毕竟看到草莓他会下意识地想到他们第一次约会的那个羞涩且清纯的吻，以及那个人微微扬起的唇。

怎么回事……两年也很长，他怎么还有这种习惯。博洋放弃思考，把草莓都当场吃掉。

他的右手边是再次凑过来的俄国青年，那家伙多数时间都热情洋溢，像只笨拙鲁莽但其实好心的毛绒动物，但博洋不是特别受得住这种热情，尽管他已经对青年暗示过很多次自己喜欢一个人待着的意思，但青年仿佛听不见似的，一直自以为是且固执地做着希望能“融化冰山”的举动，这让博洋对他的印象介于反感与无感之间，往往会控制不住地倒向反感的一端。

博洋从不讨厌任何人，也从不生气。但如果要试图侵犯他的个人世界，触碰到他的自我保护范围边线，再温柔随和的人也会板起脸。

失败过一次的、结局糟糕的恋情让他将安全范围缩小了不少，像在慢慢冰冻起来。有些伤痕是忘不了的，和习惯一样。 

再然后博洋瞄到了在他左手边不远处走过来的、要挑选食物的羽生，这让他更烦躁，脸上没有一点表情。左右两边的两个人快要逐渐把他包围在中间，能微妙地感受到一些奇怪的气场，他端起碟子就要离开。

青年在博洋动身的前一秒把他叫住，看似闲谈，问：“博洋，后天你就要离开吗？”

“嗯。”博洋很快回复一句，不想多谈。但青年像是很着急，又直接问：“明天我能邀请你去玩吗？”

怎么婉拒是头疼的事，更别说在邀请人的面前，博洋不得不在原地停留一会给出回应：“……我、呃，其实我已经有别的安排了。”

青年眼神黯淡下来，“啊，好吧。我只是觉得很可惜。因为我们以后可能很难见面了。你说你想安心当教练，而我还要比赛……以后像这样在赛场下见面的机会会更少。”

“是这样……”博洋客套地回道，他其实并不讨厌这位青年，相反他也欣赏对方的冲劲和无限的可能性，更羡慕对方还能自由地在冰上继续他的职业生涯。他只是忽然想起了很多事，在眼前这位年轻的、前途无量的选手面前，他像是看到了许多。他终是说：“毕竟我们各有各的前程要走。每个人都是。”

有的人已渐渐远去，有的人还正当年纪，有的人只有过去，有的人还有未来。

羽生忽的停下手中的动作，看了过去，他始终站在博洋不远处，不过分靠近，也不远离，就像任何一位路过的路人一样从容自然，混在其他热闹之中。他真的做到了无关任何人。

比起一听便明了博洋说出那些话的心情，羽生更在意他感应出来的、博洋的言下之意。他感觉到博洋要离他越来越远了。

他表面波澜不惊，但他的心绪比以往更乱，是平静海面之下急促滚动的暗流汹涌，反复拍打着岸边卷起雪堆海浪，逃不出，被囚困在未知海域。

羽生绷住了他眼里快要溢出来的难过，将它们再次封进了心底，转头向一位兴高采烈和他打着招呼的女士微笑寒暄。

说完那句话的博洋看着青年露出纠结又必须承认这种说法的表情，勉强地提了提嘴角。直接转身离开。这一次他不再像以前那样再去看羽生了，也没再关注羽生身边的任何人和任何事。

但这次博洋却有些释然了，他莫名地说服了自己。直到现在他才敢说清楚自己来这次冰演的目的，博洋在心里说——其实他是想和羽生告别的。

他是来和过去告别的。

终于，他们的反应变得正常起来，像真的陌生人一样，即使擦肩而过，也能真正的坦然自若。没有人知道为什么会这样，也没有人会在意。

外面正下着千载难逢的暴雨，每一滴雨都带着0.0001％的可能性落到大地上，即使雨过天晴会让痕迹消失，但它们仍然压垮过一朵热烈生长的野花、摧毁过一片茂盛蓬勃的草地。

吃完晚餐又与其他人聚了一会，晚上回酒店房间之前，博洋本想摸出房卡开门，一摸口袋发现不对，脸色顿时一变。金杨见他难得露出一副惊慌失措的模样，问他怎么了。

“……呃，我好像丢了样东西。”博洋好半天才反应过来，在金杨好奇询问的眼神下移开对视的视线，又说，“不是什么……什么特别重要的东西，但我、我想去找找。”

“你去哪里找？”金杨想要拉住博洋，但博洋先行一步早就跑着离开了，只能干叹气。一边的彭程倒是纳闷地道：“不是特别重要的话，这么着急找做什么？”

博洋丢的是那只被他放到背包里的猫咪挂件。他根本没有印象自己有将它拿出来过，它明明一直在口袋里放着好好的，怎么会丢了？

一定要找到它……博洋这样想。他不知道他为什么要这样想，那可是他跟前男友一同拥有的东西，按道理来讲他应该早把它丢了，与那些过往一起，像融化冰川一样最终消失在新的阳光和生活下，不见踪迹。 

可是，他还是没舍得。他曾经以为它已经丢了，没想到还是出现在他的背包里，原来他也带着它走过许多地方。又或许是刚失恋的他自暴自弃地随便乱放，放久了也就没有管它存不存在。 

不管过去如何，它若是真的丢了，总是很可惜的。

博洋循着记忆在他今天到过的地方一路找下去，路过的人都奇怪的看着他。他一心只想快点找到那只猫咪，没时间理会旁人的询问。他心急如焚，一想到要是被羽生看到了怎么办。

博洋笃定认为只有他才留着这只猫咪，羽生是不会留着的，他从来没有见对方拿出来过。他知道这对猫咪是特别的，没有其他人会有，只有他们才拥有，是独属于他们的。

它是一段记忆，是一段刻骨铭心的爱情。

也是曾经交付给一个人的全心全意。

那个人不要的话，他要。

绕着酒店多处找了半个小时，博洋还没找到。正当他要放弃的时候，他擦着额头的汗一低头，眼尖地看见走廊尽头的阳台路边上，有一个眼熟的、白色的东西。

他像荒漠中看到绿洲的人，连忙赶上去，弯下腰去伸手要将它捡起来，而与此同时，另一双手从另一边伸过来，也一同想将它捡起来。

两只微凉的手相触的瞬间，像是融出了温暖。

博洋反应过来睁大眼睛，看向旁边的人。羽生也像是被吓到了，错愕地看向他。

谁都忘了分开紧紧相触的手，时间犹如被静止，他们久久地对视着，充满热切、探究与惊讶，仿佛刚从人海中奔来相逢，眼里只有对方一人。

但他们的眼里也同样露出许多困惑和大大的问号。

“这好像……是我的。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “我本可以将你忘记，只要你不要出现在我的面前。”

07.

这是分手两年后，他们第一次平静地坐下来面对面谈话。

晚上没有下雨，地上全是积水，漆黑一片里有月亮的倒影。玻璃上满是还没流干的凝固水迹，两颗水滴偶然相撞，顷刻就化成眼泪落进边缘。咖啡馆里留着暖黄的灯，放着小众的情歌，杯底与桌面碰撞发出轻微的响声。

“谢谢。”博洋看着羽生将一杯热牛奶放到他面前，客气地回道。牛奶的香甜味道像无形的烟雾般缓缓漫进他的鼻腔，冒着的热气让他感受到暖意，短暂被模糊了视线。

他只匆匆看了羽生一眼，随即低头，目光无意间落到对面人轻轻放在桌边的指尖，证明这一切不是他的错觉。而后，他才将注意力放在那只摆在他们中间的、将他们安排到这里对话的猫咪挂饰。

十分钟之前，他们齐齐向这只被遗落到角落的猫咪伸出手，各拿一端，认清对方是谁后不可思议地互相瞪眼，在困惑、羞耻和欲盖弥彰中委婉地双双表示这只猫好像是自己丢的，于是他们要为这只猫到底是谁的而讨论出一个结果，最后他们一同来到了酒店附近一间咖啡馆里打算好好谈谈。

但其实能有什么好谈的。博洋想。他们早也没什么话题再说了，连最简单的关切都已变得僵硬与疏远。只不过最后居然为一只分手后没有丢掉的猫咪挂饰而再次聚在一起，仿佛在谈论它的抚养权似的，莫名其妙。

而比这更莫名其妙的，是羽生。先不说这只猫咪挂件到底是谁的，羽生居然也在找它？博洋简直感到难以置信，这种震惊的程度完全抵消了他先前被前男友发现自己还留下爱情信物的惊慌失措，剩下的只有满脑袋疑惑，总觉得羽生像是被盗号了。

两个人坐在角落里的座位，对着面前热气腾腾的牛奶各怀心思，除了耳熟的“谢谢”和“不客气”之外，再没话说。谁也不知该说些什么，总觉得彼此之间颇有些尴尬，又有些好笑，双方只好对着面前那只不会说话的猫咪挂饰发呆，并在内心向自己询问该说些什么。

到底要说些什么呢？

问前男友，这只猫是你丢的吗？我也有一只，你凭什么说它是你的？你有什么证据证明这是你的而不是我的？还是自己想不开直接自爆，说其实是我一直带着，你可以开始嘲笑了，我是傻瓜，我念旧情，我痴心妄想。

要面子的博洋本想着解释自己就是丢了个不容易得到的珍品，只是想把它捡回来而已，与它是不是恋情的回忆纪念、是不是前男友的东西一点关系都没有。

但羽生也在找它。这个事实像一根针，一下戳破了心里因委屈和无处解释而鼓起来的气球，让博洋更不知道该说些什么好。他只是觉得恍惚。

如果他们还在一起，那么这个时候就该是一场甜蜜至极的约会，丝毫不会被阴雨绵绵而牵连心情，光是看着对方的眼睛就很开心。如果他们从没在一起过，只是普通朋友，那么这个时候的他们也可以在别的城市谈天说地，一起聊聊过去讨论未来，自然大方。

偏偏他们现在是最坏的结果。他们曾经相爱过，如今分手了。即使面对面坐在一起，也没有任何关系。

他们已经不是无畏果敢、能为青涩的爱情奋不顾身的少年了，青春已过。他们是被世间爱情常规的现实悲剧所打败的普通人，如世界上大多数无疾而终的爱情一样，最终各奔东西。

虽然已至而立之年的两位成年人现在要为一只猫咪挂饰各自为自己辩护，自证清白，证明自己并不是因为还爱着你所以留着它——废话，成熟点，并不是所有东西都是因为还爱着而存在的。

“咳。”出声的是羽生。他的发声将博洋从乱七八糟的思绪中拉回来，下意识抬头去看对方，等待对方开始说明自己的情况。

但羽生却是看了眼博洋面前没有动过的热牛奶，犹豫地问：“……不喜欢吗？”

博洋懵了一会，才反应过来羽生在问他为什么不喝牛奶，他恍然大悟地伸出双手，隔着衣袖捧着杯子，听话地喝了甜度适中的牛奶，舔了舔嘴唇回道：“挺好喝的。”

当然好喝。羽生是他的前男友，比他年长又细心，会体贴人，做什么事都能很好地考虑到对方的感受，了解博洋的口味实在正常不过。

他们第一次约会，羽生也像这样，试探他喜欢喝什么、吃什么。尽管这样突然的回忆让博洋不太高兴，让他心口止不住地发疼。要不是羽生再次出现在他面前，他不会再想起这些事的。

他好不容易平衡了这段感情所带来的感动与伤害，好不容易分清楚白昼与黑夜，好不容易下定决心。

这算什么呢？

这回换成有意离开的博洋想要说话了，他摆正身体，表情正经，他示意桌上横在他们面前的那只猫咪，刚打算说话，被羽生提前抢了话题。

“我确实丢了一只猫咪，抱歉。”羽生的指尖停在猫咪挂饰的一边，“我找了它很久。所以它出现了，我以为是我的。”

“……”博洋张了张嘴，没发声。这种直球式坦白反而让他不知如何回复。片刻后他才慢慢道：“我也丢了一只……”

但坦白过后他们都在想，想要拿回它，也不能证明什么吧。……也许是单纯觉得这只猫咪好看、很喜欢所以留着而已，不可以吗？

它确实挺可爱的啊。

……好吧这不是解题思路。

博洋双手放在桌上，一只手摩擦着另一只手的虎口，咬着唇不知在想什么。他其实真的想问羽生，为什么要留下它。不要自己瞎来的猜想，而是想要真实地听到回答。

他想听到羽生回答，为什么要留下它？

是一直带着它吗？

你舍不得吗？

……会有我的原因吗？

但现在问这么多，又有什么意义呢。

如果这些事早让他知道就好了。在刚分手不久后，在一年前，在半年前，甚至在两个月前的比赛后都可以，只要让他知道就好了。哪怕让别人提起。

为什么要在他决定忘记、决定离开时才出现这么戏剧化的坦白，为什么你要出现在我的面前。

已经太晚了。

“我……我没想到你还会留着。”博洋忽然笑了笑，像是无可奈何，更像是苦笑，他抬眼直视羽生，“我能问你吗？羽生，你为什么要留下它？”

羽生停顿了几秒。他听到了博洋喊他的名字……仿若过了很久很久，多么漫长的时光，他才听见这一句久违的呼唤。像是被海浪冲到沙滩上的漂亮贝壳，珍贵且难得。

他更想要反问：“你又为什么要留下它呢？天天。”

他们终于直白地、大胆地对视着，滤过客套与虚张声势，只用短短几句便开始互相对峙，用同一句话质问着对方，用许久没有听见喊出的名字，用渴望又害怕得知真相的眼神，用最平淡镇定的语气，求一个他们等了两年都没有等到的答案。

它只是借口。而我想听到你说真心话。

你敢对我说吗？

雨又开始下了，疯狂的急雨将原本停留在窗上的水迹打乱，更多的水滴碰撞，更多的眼泪落下，像无数支分散的河流在哭泣，不断往下坠，直到坠进最底下的一滩积水中，分不清源头。

已经很晚了，快到午夜十二点。时钟滴答走动的声音和不知谁唱的情歌被浩荡肆意的雨声所彻底淹没，牛奶被过度蔓延的冷意吹灭了热气，羽生和博洋只听到了他们加快的心跳声。

他们谁都没有回答彼此的问题，仿佛要任由它成为一个未解之谜。

博洋觉得有些累了。他晚上本就很容易犯困，现在眼睛酸涩的厉害，他揉了揉眼睛，将脸埋进手掌里，却越揉揉越觉得难过，酸楚许多。

为什么会这样。他想。

他只是想要回一只猫咪。

羽生看了一眼时间，正懊恼着，反思自己到底在做什么。他很想对博洋说很多话，但是他的脑海里不断地回想起那天博洋喝醉之后说的话，他知道且感觉到博洋并不愿意他靠近，因此他迟疑他迷茫他停下了所有的回答。

尽管他好像什么都没有做，他却觉得自己正握住一把利器，逼的博洋后退。羽生不敢胡乱猜测但控制不住地想——是不是太过在意一个人，藏过太多心事，才会因为那个人患得患失、或喜或悲，才会有……许多看不到的痕迹伤口。

他无法得出结论，他不知道。他只知道，此时此刻，他很想拥抱博洋，在这个降温的夜晚。

羽生试图伸出手，想要去碰碰博洋柔软的头发，像过去那样，长久温存。可他悲哀地想，他又有什么资格呢？他本来可以不用这么小心翼翼、不用如此忐忑，只要起身就可以名正言顺地去哄哄他的小朋友，照顾好他的爱人。

他这样克制，他这样冲动。

是他自己先放弃的啊。现在后悔的话，迟了。

就算承认我还爱你，但已经回不去了吧。

在苦闷与煎熬之中，羽生终究收回了手。他的心口真疼。他深深呼出一口气，像是吹落了窗上更多的水滴眼泪。

“不管它是不是我的，我很想找回它。”他拿起桌上那只猫咪挂饰，递到博洋的面前，放轻声音，说：“我承认，从我们分手那天起，它就一直在我身边。我没有丢掉过任何你送给我的东西。”

“我舍不得，我也不想告诉你。我不想……让你觉得苦恼，明明是我先答应了分手。”羽生一字一顿地说，豁出去一般。

“你说，我们彼此分开也许会更好。我曾经也这么认为。”他微微地红了眼眶，看着同样红着眼眶抬头看他的博洋，微笑着说，“可是我，原来一点也不好。”

一点也不好。

我从来没能忘记你。

我放不下你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 测试一下能不能更新。


	8. Chapter 8

08.

从小到大做过很多稀奇古怪荒诞不经的梦，但博洋没想到能梦到过去。具体是哪一天已经不记得了，梦境不是放映机，没法细究到底。博洋只知道那不是什么好的回忆。

回忆里他刚比完赛，非常疲惫，走在后台通道上，周围是如潮水涌上来的欢呼和掌声。他忘了这场比赛的结果是什么，在现场的心情又是如何，上冰时的那种痛快与得意已然消失，他只是习惯沉默地穿过喧闹的人群，漫无目的地向前走，路也没有尽头似的，他不知道他会去哪里。

博洋只觉得心里好像缺了一块，漏成黑洞，不断地将他的情绪全都吸附进去，深不见底，从不返还一点喜怒哀乐。他终于听到有人喊他，像是在祝贺或赞美，于是他一如既往向所有人微笑着，但笑意未进眼底，目光到处探寻，没能找到落地的地方。

本该有人在这里的。他想。分享喜悦也好，同担失败也罢，本该有人在这里的。但他已经是人群里的一座孤岛，早已无人在他身旁。也许他能像以前那样，在结束之后收到一份短信或者是一通远方的来电，看到那个人亲手发送的恭喜或安慰，听到那个人的温柔声音，寻回一丝久违的真实感。

但这一切都没有了。分手后的半年，他们没有联系。经历过多少个失落昼夜，彻夜辗转难眠，逐渐习惯再次被落下的孤独，深处的伤口也慢慢结疤。

一个人也可以生活，非要两个人不可吗？

凭什么要回去？就凭一句迟到了两年的回答吗？那两年的煎熬与落寞又算什么？

时间能冲淡世间一切，就连感情也可以被消磨。他曾经有多爱他，也都回不去吗？

如果深爱的人仍在原地，你愿意做一场美梦吗？

你愿意接受他吗？

他不知道答案。

博洋从睡梦中醒过来，没能睡足八个小时，但他却睡不着了。他掀开被子起身，下意识地摸了摸眼睛，好像有些水肿。他没再听见伴着他入睡的滴答雨声，想起了咖啡馆那块流泪不止的玻璃。

第二日不再沉浸于雨幕中，只仍留着阴云在天边，像混杂的颜料被抹开，不够均匀，漏了一角白光，仿若被揭开了一角。

早上八点多彭程与金杨汇合，却没看到与金杨同住的博洋，感到奇怪，便问道：“天天呢？”

“我也不知道啊。”金杨摊开手，“他昨天很晚才回来，洗漱完了就直接倒床上睡了，也没说什么话。今天早上醒来一看，人早就不在这里了，打他电话也没接。”

“怎么回事？”

“谁知道呀。这孩子喜欢藏事，昨天的事说不定得明年才知道……”

两个人同时叹了口气，有些苦恼。但他们知道博洋总归是个成熟的大人，知道什么该做，什么不该做，知道任何选择都需自己承担后果。别人还犹豫的事，他早就想的明白清楚。这一点身边的人都知道。

金杨和彭程聊了几句，心照不宣地对视一眼，也不再多问博洋的事，便一同下楼，彭程随即走出大厅。今天难得不下雨，空气被雨水冲刷过，夹带着泥土和青草翻洗过的新鲜味道，整座城市被淡淡的雨雾笼罩着，触感潮湿。

彭程往旁边湿淋淋的草地上瞥了一眼，忽然蹲下身去看，道：“咦？它又开花了？”

“什么？”金杨跟在她身后，上前去看，“什么又开花了？”

“就这里，前几天下雨，这里有朵小野花被暴雨打没了。”彭程指了指草地上一处冒出一小点粉红的地方，“今天它居然又长回来了？”

“这些花花草草哪有这么容易被摧残啊，春天一到，雨水充足，总会长回来的。”

“可是就算长回来了，也不是原来的花花草草了。”

“只要根还在，不怕重新再来一次吧。”

“你们在看什么？”

身后响起了博洋的声音，金杨转头去看，只见穿着连帽衫的博洋戴着黑框眼镜走过来，平时蓬松的卷毛像被雨雾沾湿，抚平了那些毛毛躁躁的发丝，显得他更加乖顺又柔和，一双沉静的眼睛注视着他们，脚步轻缓，仿若无意间走进这场幻觉雨潮里，又好像本就与这梦般朦胧融为一起。

金杨总觉得博洋有哪里不一样，沉默，难懂，像迷，充满变数与不可预测——明明只是多了一个不知晓的夜晚——他隐约觉得昨天晚上应该是发生了什么的，至少对博洋而言那不是一个简单的晚上。

金杨第一时间想到曾经与博洋关系匪浅的羽生，猜想是不是和那个人有关系；他又想到他们虽然已经分手，但两个人看上去也不够自然，难免又多了些其他的揣测。

“你去哪了？”金杨问。

博洋走到他们面前，摘下耳边正放着歌的耳机，“今天没下雨，早起在附近随便逛了逛。”

“心情不好？”金杨一眼就看出博洋的心不在焉，随口问道，“很少见你这样。”

“想些事情而已。”博洋挠了挠脸颊，再将双手插进口袋里，摇摇头，“没什么事。”

“行吧。”金杨不多说，只拍拍博洋的肩膀，示意彭程一块回酒店，又对博洋说，“明天就回去了，你行李……”

“收好了。”博洋很快道，“该带的都带了。明天不会迟到的。”

说完后不久三个人就到了餐厅，即将加入今天的聚会，金杨慢下脚步看着博洋的背影，意义不明地“唔”了一声，摸着下巴思考。其实他很诧异博洋这次做的这个决定，对方几乎是不带一丝停顿考虑地就打算尽早回去，完全不想在这里多停留一秒，他本以为经历过这次冰演，还有那个人的出现，也许会让博洋犹豫多一点。

金杨作为局外人，多多少少都知道分手后那两个人之间说不清道不明的状况，也能猜测到在醉酒时仍出于习惯喊了那个人名字的博洋是什么样的心情，他也见过失恋后的博洋有多难过，但他真的没想到博洋这么快就已经想好了接下去要做什么，这么坚定、果断，近乎无情。

难道他们之间还是无法挽回吗？

金杨想看博洋在挑什么，又看了看那边一盘无人问津的鲜艳水果，奇道：“你以前不是挺喜欢吃草莓的吗？怎么不吃了？”

“还行吧。”博洋漫不经心地回道，试放平心态，挑完吃的再给金杨和自己接了两杯奶茶，“也不是每次都要吃的。”

金杨只好自己夹几只草莓，夸张地感叹道：“哎，人啊，果然都是善变的。”

戈米沙从聚会刚开始不久就先跑了出来，找到羽生时对方正在房间里打游戏，真就认认真真地贯彻着聚会不聚只当阿宅的行动指令，绝不轻易违背自己做下的承诺。戈米沙这回真的是恨铁不成钢，只想摔门而走。

“你怎么能在这里？！”戈米沙难以置信地对着羽生摊手，索性也不装什么情感导师了，干脆道，“兄弟，你就真的打算单身一辈子是吗？”

“嗯？什么？”羽生还沉在游戏之中没能及时反应，一心一意都投在花里胡哨的游戏界面上，好不容易才暂停了游戏摘下耳机回头问，“抱歉，米沙，你刚刚说什么？”

羽生看向他的求知眼神过于真诚无辜，戈米沙心里数十秒，强迫自己冷静下来，在房间里来回踱步，“我说，羽生，你是真的想单身一辈子是吗？大家都在外面狂欢，而你居然在这里打游戏？！”

“啊，以前不也是这样吗？”羽生倒是笑起来，“我说过，我不一定适合热闹。”

“但天天也在那里……这可能是你们为数不多的相聚了，他明天就要离开这里了。”戈米沙的话越说越开，“别装了兄弟，你分明就是为了他才加入这次冰演的，承认吧。”

听罢羽生没立即答话，只是收敛了笑意，静静地看着戈米沙，他的眼神过于复杂，让人看不出他到底藏着什么思绪，他只是说：“即使承认了，又能怎么样？”

那又怎样？能改变什么？

曾经造成的过错，两年错过的辜负，可以说没有就没有吗？如果就这么轻易原谅了和解了，那当初的失望与决绝都是假的吗？

突如其来的反问让戈米沙一愣，他诧异于羽生毫无征兆的失落，语气里的颓然不言而喻，正想说些什么时羽生又道：“昨天晚上我和博洋见面了。我丢了一样东西。”

羽生举起手开始比划那唯一一只猫咪挂饰的大小，示意戈米沙看，“本来是一对的，不知怎么就只剩下一只，我想要回它，博洋也想要回它。但它只能留给一个人。”

后知后觉才意识到，它代表着他们的过去，代表着曾经的爱情，如今只能留给一个人。谁要它，就是只守着泛黄的回忆，那也说明另一个人就要过新的生活。

羽生在口袋里摸到一只猫咪挂饰，放在指间轻轻地摩挲着，最终也没有拿出来。

戈米沙自然不知道羽生跟博洋昨天晚上发生了什么，事实上，没有人撞见他们这场久别重逢的会面。他们总是拥有太多别人不知道的秘密，拥有太多藏进幕后的亲密，拥有太多少年浪漫与青春心动，他们耀眼、灿烂，也曾刻进史册，却让所有人知道他们最后的结局是没有在一起。

惋惜竟是这场轰动世界的爱情的结尾。

事已至此，戈米沙觉得无法再挽救什么。他苦笑一声，心态也放开，懒得计较，凑过去坐到羽生身边，感叹道：“那我可真想不到，天天原来这么难追。”

没等羽生回答，戈米沙又说：“想来还不是因为太喜欢你，才这么心甘情愿。我知道，他喜欢你肯定比你喜欢他还要多一点。”

羽生深深看了戈米沙一眼，干脆放下手机，躺在沙发仰面枕在交叠的手臂上，难得敞开心扉道：“我喜欢博洋，也得到过他的回应，我很幸运。在一起的时光很幸福。但这些并不能让我找回他，我比谁都清楚。”

他这么清醒，所以今天他没有出现在博洋的面前。他又宁愿自己糊涂，能毫不顾忌地拿出昨天晚上豁出去的勇敢和坦率。但他终究小心翼翼，如履薄冰，只因他们无法再来一次肆无忌惮地告白，不能再伤痕累累地分开，更不可能别来无恙地复合。

羽生深知，他不能因为别人的追求和挑衅才选择追回博洋，也不能因为不甘心失去和一瞬后悔而冲动，更不能因为一句承认与否而头脑发热。他对博洋的爱不是这样的。

想想吧，自己到底是不是真的还爱着博洋？是爱着在冰上耀眼的他和绝无仅有的跳跃，还是真的爱着他的灵魂和人？是否始终愿意包容他的优点和缺点？是否确认自己此生非他不可？是否愿意和他一辈子生活在一起？是否愿意无论富贵贫穷、生老病死都爱着他？

当你我退下赛场，光芒褪色，年华老去，你是否还爱着我？

你敢吗？你愿意吗？

他需要时间找出一个答案。

回去的那天雨过天晴，只有一班航班回国，只能早起，所幸没有航班延误。博洋登上机后就犯困，眼皮沉重，他昨天晚上又彻夜难眠，探究原因，只因他脑海里都是某个人的身影，控制不住，想要逃离却难以割舍。他没心思看手机新发来的信息，只在摘下眼镜之前看了一眼旁边坐在一起的金杨和彭程，随即安心地靠在窗边打算先睡一会，他身边的乘客还没有来。

迷糊中博洋感觉到有人坐了过来，抬起一只眼看见是位男士，没什么突发状况，准备睡回去。但将睡不睡的博洋总觉得有哪里不对，再次睁开眼睛去看。

“麻烦要两杯温开水。”身边的人微笑着对空姐道，感应到博洋看过来的目光后，问他，“睡醒了吗？”

博洋以为自己在做梦，睁着惺忪的眼睛莫名其妙地看着对方，喃喃问了句什么鬼啊，又倒头睡了回去。睡了一分钟他越发觉得燥热，感觉到手心冒汗，睡意渐无，实在忍不住地睁开眼睛。

“你怎么会在这里？！”博洋抓着头发发懵，转头看羽生，几乎是咬牙切齿，“你、怎、么、会……”

正翻看杂志的羽生抬起眼，看了博洋良久，直到看的博洋不自在地挪开了视线，他先给博洋递去一杯温开水，见博洋警惕地不接过，他才向博洋解释，举起自己的腕表，指尖点了点表面，“昨天晚上，我的新工作敲定，恰好与博洋的目的地一致，所以我应该在这里。”

“……”博洋以为是自己睡傻掉了，用力地掐了掐脸颊。痛。他无声地揉揉被掐红的脸，收回手，装作若无其事地环着手臂，不动声色地将自己缩进了座位角落里。

一起回去又怎样，关他屁事。博洋这样想。

但在回国后的24小时内，博洋万万没想到自己还能跟羽生扯上关系——事情为什么发展成这样？他们怎么又被安排同居了？

“咦？新文件没发给你吗？赵总一个星期前就邀请羽生过来指导，昨天羽生就答应了呀，上头希望你多多照顾。”韩聪对着通话那头的博洋说道，“具体的我也不知道啊，这不是你们男单的事吗？”

“这不是重点，我不是要问这个问题！！我是问干嘛要我跟他住一块！！”博洋炸毛了，回道，“我不是要赶他走的意思，我是、我是……我是问为什么是我！！”

“你那个房子不是刚好可以住两个人？关键是上班很方便啊，不是吗？”韩聪纳闷。

“……那酒店……”

“他一个人来的吧，你舍得让他孤零零地去住？”

“……”

博洋开始怀疑羽生是不是故意的了，因为他确实有地方让一位远方来的朋友住，而且确实很方便，还省钱。出于任何身份，他邀请同住都挺合理——太TM合理了，简直跟为那个人量身定做一样，搞得他自己都怀疑其实是他故意的。

金杨和彭程先回去了，博洋打完电话就回到了机场门口。他跟羽生互看一眼，迷之尴尬。羽生明明没什么表示，只是看着他，眼神都这么真诚柔和，像以前那样没什么不同，但博洋总觉得羽生可怜兮兮委屈巴巴地顶着一行“求收留”的字样。

“……我能邀请你跟我一起回去吗？”博洋生无可恋地开口，解释着利弊，想赶紧解决这档破事，“呃，我那里比较方便……”

“如果可以的话，是我的荣幸。”羽生笑起来，也公事公办，“只是要打扰到博洋了。”

“……没事，都是为了工作。”博洋憋了好半天才蹦出这样一句不夹带任何个人感情的话，挥挥手叫来出租车。他目光一瞥，看到了挂在羽生背包上的和Pooh一起挂着的那只猫咪挂饰。

今日天晴，万物生长，枯死的终将过去，潜藏在深处的盎然将缓慢复苏。


	9. Chapter 9

09.

“今天怎么突然买两个人的份呀？”

店员将桌上的东西一一装进袋中，随口问着面前的博洋。博洋下意识地抬手按住帽檐压低了鸭舌帽，轻轻地应了一声，含糊地解释自己家里来客人了，要多备一些东西。

“以前好像都是一个人住吧。”

店员是个年轻姑娘，也是这间便利店的老板。住在附近的博洋经常来这里买东西，因此两人也熟稔。她继续寒暄，但不多说，最后往旁边挑了四颗草莓味的硬糖放进袋子里，“喏，既然这样，今天就多送一些给你啦。”

博洋看着那掉进袋子里瞬间找不到的、很小的几颗糖，眨眨眼，抬头看向眼前这个明明比他大不了多少、却自来熟地将他当弟弟一样宠着的店员。他忽然想起不知是谁跟他说过的一句话，他好像生来就容易被宠爱。

“那，谢谢。”博洋提起沉甸甸的袋子，礼貌地对店员告别，推开玻璃门准备回家。在路上时他对着黑屏的手机看了好几次，始终不确定自己要不要打电话给在家里等着他的羽生——在瞎担心什么啊？他懊恼。他竟有些担心羽生会忽然跑掉，担心回到家后还是一个人。

倒不是因为别的事……博洋停在亮起人行红灯的斑马线前，低头看了看手上的东西。他是怕自己买了这么多吃的，吃不完会浪费。

毕竟他习惯一个人生活。为了工作方便，成为教练后博洋选择在这里居住。虽然住的房子是两居室，平时也会有朋友来找他玩，但备用物品并不多。刚回国，好几天没打理，冰箱里储存的食物也快没了，他不得已出来买东西。

本来羽生也打算要和他一起出来，但被博洋委婉地拒绝了。他想尽可能地减少跟羽生接触的机会，尽管同居这一事实势必会增加他们单独相处的时间，更别说后面还有为期一个星期的教学任务，但现在能躲避一会是一会。

博洋从没觉得回家这条路如此漫长又煎熬，但他还是必须马上回去，让家里的那个人久等不太好。他在夜色与人群中穿梭，没想过自己也会有一天着急着回家——因为家里有人等。

虽然是分手了两年、目前除了同事与室友的关系别无其他的“无关人士”。

“我回来了。”

博洋扭动钥匙推开了门进去，看见羽生正坐在客厅沙发上低头用手提电脑打字，大概是在做什么工作，神情认真。博洋没打扰他，自动走到厨房将东西放进冰箱里，开始做晚餐。他们从机场回来后先是一块打扫了房子，又谈了谈接下来的教学安排，到晚上八点多了还没吃饭。

他们就这样在同一个屋檐下各自做着自己的事，互不打扰，也不说话，却又这么自然，没有隔阂，仿佛在一起生活很久了。

博洋的厨艺算不上多好，勉强能喂得饱自己，以前都是妈妈备好营养餐，现在他一个人生活，基本技能还是有的。他不知道自己做的食物合不合羽生的口味，以前他们在一起时从未自己做过饭——不合口味，那也没办法。

晚饭是简单的蘑菇汤和咖喱饭，香味很足，热气腾腾。博洋将碗筷逐一整齐摆好，刚要解开围裙时看到做完工作的羽生抱臂靠在门边正温和地看他，微微笑了起来。他们对视了一秒。博洋转过头若无其事地继续解着围裙，手上的动作迟缓了许多。

比起前几天在咖啡馆谈话，今天是更近一步的发展——他们在同一个饭桌上吃饭，在同一个房子里。博洋捧着碗咬下一口对半切开的蘑菇，慢慢咀嚼着嘴里的食物，喝着蘑菇汤，鼓起腮帮子，他听见羽生忽然说：“第一次见到会做饭的博洋。”

是没见过的、在独自生活的你。

博洋咽下蘑菇，看着吃完饭的羽生双手合十，又对他说了句“谢谢款待，很好吃。”

今晚的蘑菇汤与咖喱饭确实很美味，博洋自认这是他做过最好吃的一次。

成年人之间也没什么好拘谨的，他们也曾坦诚相待过。博洋意识到羽生在有意地缓和他们之间的气氛，表现地非常自然从容，以至于让他逐渐缓解了先前过度烦恼的紧张与暴躁，这时候他又不得不感叹，羽生总是这样考虑周全替人着想，体贴，善解人意。

而唯一的不耐心体现在轻易答应分手的那次。

羽生大概会在这里待上半个月的时间，主要任务是指导学生与交流经验，能在博洋这里住下并一块上下班是最方便的方案。不过隋文静不太放心，晚上又跟博洋视频通话做着思想工作，确保金教练确实愿意服从安排而并非被迫。

“所以你愿意吗？”隋文静在通话那头问他，“真的真的真的是自愿的吗？”

博洋在床上盘着腿点开电脑上的新文件，拿开擦头发的毛巾，眯着眼对放在一边的电话说：“人都已经住过来了你还问。”

“你不表达清楚意愿我也不好跟组织交代嘛。”隋文静笑笑，“真的没关系吗？”

“没事。”博洋不想说太多，也觉得没必要，又怕其他人追着问，只好随便应了句：“我愿意我可以我真没问题，行了吧！”

“你讲这么大声不怕羽生听见啊？”韩聪凑过来发声。

博洋无奈地叹气，伸手调小了手机外放音量，“他在隔壁房间，应该听不到。”

“那你们得一块住半个月呀。今晚一起吃饭了？”

“嗯，在家吃饭。”

“你下厨？”

“嗯。”

“我还没吃过你小子做的饭呢！”韩聪啧啧两声，隋文静在旁边嚷道“他也没给我做过饭好吧”，接着更多耳熟的声音也一同冒了出来，争论着“天总不吃外卖啦”、“天天还会做饭啊”、“能点个餐不，吃腻食堂了”——哦，博洋懂了，都是凑过来想听八卦的。他面无表情地挂断了电话，只亮着暖黄床头灯的房间顿时安静下来。

博洋呆坐在床上，总觉得自己好像忘了什么特别特别重要的事，跟家里有关的，但他记不起来了。片刻后隋文静发了条信息给他：［过几天开始训练，你还是找小简单独谈谈吧。他需要你。］

小简是他的学生，是目前年轻一代当中成绩最好的那个，但上个赛季在青年组的比赛中状态不佳，博洋也为此担忧。他想了想，回了句［好，一定会的］。

回完信息后头发也干了，博洋掀开被子将自己埋进被窝里，他真累，什么都不想。睡觉前的唯一想法居然是明天吃什么早餐——还要备双份。

晚上1点时，羽生还没睡着，只躺在床上仰面对着天花板，若有所思。他的脑海里都是博洋的身影——这里到处都是博洋生活的痕迹与气息。一个人的，冰冷的。

开门时久违打扫的房子，极其简单的装潢布置，阳台上空掉的盆栽，几乎空荡荡的冰箱，一只牙刷与一个杯子，一个人和一把钥匙。跟以前博洋分享的、他的生活并没有重合之处。

但这样的博洋，是羽生没有见过的，是跟羽生分手的、两年之后开始新生活的博洋。

羽生裹紧被子翻了个身，看着那被他放在床头柜上的猫咪挂饰，胖胖的白猫咪稳稳地立在那里，眯着眼睛，像对他微笑。他轻轻叹息，缓缓入睡。

博洋起床时伸了个懒腰，睡的心满意足。他起身掀开房间的窗帘，外头蛋黄似的太阳早已挂在天空上，入眼的城市颜色明艳，与前几日的暴雨不同，今天是灿烂的晴天。

不过兴许是睡的太美，在床上翻滚多次，博洋的头发全都不安分地翘了起来，全炸了。他抓着手机对着房间外的镜子拍了几张，抓了抓头发，冲镜头晃晃脑袋，哭笑不得。

拍了一会，博洋忽然听见洗手间传来一阵响声。他放下手机仔细听了会，跑到洗手间检查一阵，似乎不小心磕到了什么，他才恍然大悟自己忘了什么事——

但已经晚了，爆裂的水管喷射而出的水流将他全身淋了个湿透，炸起的头毛瞬间被迫压了下去，博洋不慎被激起的水流糊了眼睛。

他忘记家里洗手间的水管爆了。先前有一点点破裂征兆时他自己简单地动手应付了一下，本想着回来的时候再找修理工上门检查仔细维修，结果一下子又忘了。

爆裂的水管不断地向外喷出水流，像广场上的泉眼，转瞬之间就水漫地板。博洋第一时间想堵住源头，但他被喷洒的水淋着睁不开眼睛，循着记忆往放着毛巾的地方摸索过去，刚摸到一点点毛绒就离了手，他还没反应过来就先被一双有力的手用浴巾裹住脑袋，稳稳当当地搂着走出了混乱一片的洗手间。

“怎么不喊我。”

耳边还停留着水流喷射的声音，毫无安全感的博洋抓着说话的人的肩膀靠着墙，想抬手去揉眼睛却被那人拉下来，用盖在脑袋上的浴巾温柔地替他擦干淌着水的脸颊和紧闭的眼睛，顺带一直擦拭着湿漉漉的头发，力度刚好。博洋被迫仰起头，被那人仔细地擦着头发，像小猫一样安静又乖顺地皱着一张脸眯着眼睛，抬手碰上了那个人温热的手腕，是真实的触感。

“怎么不喊我。”羽生又问了一次，顺着头发捧起博洋的脸再揉了揉，语气带了点责问，但更多的是博洋听不出来的情绪。他见博洋还在适应睁眼，便转身先去简单处理破裂的水管。

博洋将脸埋在浴巾里使劲擦了擦，浑身湿透的感觉并不好，但擦到一半又被羽生拉下手来，那双手重新温柔地擦拭着他的发。博洋从白色的浴巾中露出一张略带茫然的脸，眼睛有些红，抬手顿了顿，还是任由羽生替他擦干。

羽生问那两句话的时候博洋想回答他忘了。他真的忘了。一个人能记住、能兼顾的事情也是有限的。会不记得冰箱里没有多少吃的，也不记得水管会破要修，更不记得家里还有另一个人在。

博洋蓦地抓住浴巾，想将它从羽生手里抽出来自己擦干净，但被羽生牢牢地抓着不放手。沉默之中，只剩下滴答的水声在他们之间。

直到羽生最后揉了揉博洋的发，他觉得好像又回到了以前。他缓慢停下覆在浴巾的手，苦笑地抿起嘴，轻柔地在博洋被擦拭地微红的脸上碰了碰。

“原来你没照顾好自己。”


	10. Chapter 10

10.

正式训练的那天，在冰场溜达的小孩们听说有新的教练到场，都兴奋地围了过去，剩下的队员也滑过来停在外围。教练们按照上面下达的指令说着官话，说完后站在外边的博洋看见趴在挡板最边上的小简正看着羽生，小朋友清澈的眼眸中满是好奇、期待与崇拜。

但小简没有到人群里面去近距离观摩，只是一直停在边上，远远地看着。博洋走过去跟他搭话，惯例问一些问题，末了问他，想见的话为什么不过去。

“这么多人在那里，大家都想见他，我挤不进去。”小简有些羡慕地看着那边的热闹，又看了看教练，诚实且认真地道：“老师，他真帅。”

正喝水的博洋被猛的呛了呛，剧烈咳嗽了几声才缓和下来。一个男孩能被一个男人所征服并崇拜那的确证明对方十分有魅力，这是事实。博洋只是想到了他以前还是个小屁孩时发表过的某些类似的言论，感到有些许羞耻。

感到羞耻的金教练背过身去反思几秒，直到神色如常他才转回去。他无意地看了一眼那边的人群，奈何一眼就看到了羽生，大部分的人仍围在那，那个人像是招惹群星的月亮，是焦点，站在那里就是众星捧月，站在哪都是万众瞩目。

年少时，他也是这样远远的看着那个人，默默地喜欢着，失落着，高兴着，悲伤着，患得患失，是最秘密的心事。那个时候他还这么单纯，他想那个人一直这么耀眼，一直闪闪发光，担心自己的喜欢会给羽生带来烦恼与负担，直到羽生掀开顾虑与犹豫直奔他而来，他尝到了爱情最甜的滋味。

而最苦的滋味也尝了好多年。

师徒两就这样默默站在边上围观，直到训练开始。博洋照常指导完小简站在原地看训练，不多会，他感觉到羽生正向他走过来。他装作没发现没看到，专心研究眼前那块冰上有多少条被冰刀划过的痕迹。

博洋不想和羽生说话，他不知道说什么。那天家里的水管破了之后羽生说的那句话让他耿耿于怀，无话可说，那样泛着酸涩，语气里又有多少听出来的自责与心疼，倔脾气都无法再占上风。

没有照顾好自己，背后是错过的遗憾和不能弥补的时间。两个人都过的不好，两个人从来不说，两个人都有错，两个人永久地缺席了对方生命的一段旅程，无法挽回。

没什么好说的，事实如此。

博洋只能选择避开那样的眼神转身离开，他意识到自己心软了，羽生总让他心软，用一句话一声叹息一个眼神就可以，凭什么。

也许是因为他只爱过一个人。全心全意将快乐给了那个人，悲伤给了那个人，分开之后，仍未及时要回属于他的喜怒哀乐。

他只这样爱过一个人。

之后他们再没谈过有关他们自身的话题，像忽然停下建设的、断掉的桥梁，停在半空不上不下，他们的默契简直绝无仅有，能让不欢而散一次又一次地重复上演。感情的事像是已经谈倦了，没人拿出结论，也没人想要探究，这一次甚至比他们分手那天还要冷淡些——希望这是春暖花开之前必须经历的寒冬。

博洋感受到羽生站在他不远处，也许正在注视着他，他不知道也不想理会。但后来他发现羽生似乎对他的学生很感兴趣，在小简几次跳跃落冰时给予了掌声。

一瞬间恍惚，仿佛回到了很久以前。

训练快结束时小简滑了过来，直愣愣地看着站在博洋不远处正看他的羽生，惊讶地看了看周围，才确认似的对着羽生低头打了招呼。他没有近距离见过羽生，羽生却主动出现在他面前，这让他有种受宠若惊的感觉——然后他就被护崽的博洋叫了过去作总结，不得不移开了看向羽生的目光。

“最近是不是有什么心事？”博洋做完总结后问小简，他委婉地提到上个赛季小简的失利，“有什么事的话，要和我说。”

小简还是不话，只是摇头。下冰后的小简被博洋拎到场馆一边继续谈心，他隐约有听说小简的妈妈提出不同意他继续滑下去的意愿，也许这就是影响的原因。  
当了教练的博洋对小简这种什么事都藏在心里的习惯感到生气，这会他才明白这种憋着不说的感觉有多气人。他叹了口气，他心里想的事很多，但并不擅长交流，如果遇到同样不会多说的人，大概只能靠意念沟通——大概只有少数人能立即理解他的不善言辞与不言。

虽然现在说来也于事无补，但羽生确实一直是博洋的“少数人”，只不过这对现在的他而言已经无所谓了。

“少数人”大方自然地跟着他们在旁边坐下。一直被博洋护着的小简趁博洋说话间隙偏过头去看羽生，小心翼翼又期许着什么，他对着说完话的博洋道：“老师，等会我可以向羽生前辈要个签名吗？”

“什么？”博洋拧起眉，转头看了一眼让他学生分心的“罪魁祸首”，“罪魁祸首”带着无辜的眼神看他。

小简没法准确预感到他们之间微妙的气场，见博洋没有反对，跳下阶梯拖着自己的书包翻出一个小本子，蹭蹭蹭地跑到博洋身边，又不敢直接跑到羽生面前，只能可怜兮兮地拉了拉博洋的袖子，他央求说：“老师……”

“想去就去吧，不怕。”他又不会吃了你。博洋拍拍小简的肩膀将人轻轻推过去，自己离羽生更远了些。小简高高兴兴地跑过去找羽生签名，博洋赌气似的拢着外套揣手坐在一旁。

“你是我从小的偶像……当然，我的老师也是我的偶像！”

“谢谢你的喜欢。”

羽生今天穿的是暗红色的外套，红色也很称他。小简激动地说完话后偷偷看他的侧脸好一会，才把注意力放在羽生签下的字迹上。羽生是他的偶像，毫无疑问，他们这一时期的孩子都把羽生当做崇拜或超越的偶像，热血地像励志漫画。他还知道自己的老师也把羽生当偶像，当然他更喜欢他的小金教练多一点，因为小金教练是他见过的、脾气最好、最有耐心又可爱的人。

按捺着内心不停的激动，小简向羽生鞠躬道谢，拿回本子后他看着羽生签在较下面的名字，略一思考，奔到博洋身边将本子递过去。

“怎么了？”博洋一眼瞄到羽生眼熟的签名，他从小就见过了好多次了。听到小简说想让他也签个名，他直起身来躲了躲，“我都给你签过好多回了。”

“这次不一样。我两个偶像的签名呢，好珍贵的。”小简摇着博洋的手臂，“老师你看，这里有位置，你签在这里刚刚好。”

他指了指小本子上那页空出来的位置，示意博洋。羽生的字迹停在正下方，上面恰好可以再写一个。

博洋注意到羽生一直在看着这边，本意不想回应，但他扛不住小简的请求，更不会拒绝人，他握着笔停在纸面上，迟疑地问：“非要签吗？”

他们的名字就要再次并在一起了。

阔别多年，以被崇拜的姿态，以纪念的笔尖，被记住，被记录，一同写成一个悄然入册的印记——这曾是个时代，他们从青涩的少年蜕变成史上有名的花滑运动员，无人不晓他们的传奇故事；而两个名字的主人相爱过，分开过，重逢过，但无人知道他们的结局。

以后，会有人在见到这两个名字时问起他们是什么关系吗？

——他们曾深深爱着彼此。曾经。

没有人知道后来。

看着博洋最后一笔落定，小简心满意足地抱着小本子，跑下一节台阶万分珍重地放进书包里。博洋看出他的珍惜与虔诚，那是真的很喜欢、很高兴。

少年的喜欢单纯又真挚，千金难买，岁月不换。无畏、热情，心甘情愿。

也最念念不忘。

小简不在，他们就这样坐在一处，羽生离博洋不远，但他们谁也没动。

他们并肩坐着，听着冰场之中冰刀滑过冰面的声音，那些在冰上自由滑行的人像一只只飞鸟从他们眼前匆匆掠过，恍若带走了如水光阴。

“那孩子很有天赋。”羽生说的话清晰地传到博洋耳边，博洋微侧了侧头。

“你对小简感兴趣吗？”片刻后博洋问。小简虽然成绩不错，但一直没能与羽生带的学生同场竞技过，况且小简很少出国比赛。

“他是博洋的学生，我没法不关注。”羽生回答，“当然，他的跳跃很棒。你教的好。”

“……你关心的只有跳跃吗？”博洋微微抿起嘴。虽然他已经不太在乎别人的看法，但他偶尔会好奇没有坦白心意之前在羽生眼里他到底是什么样的，只是跳跃的代名词吗？还是他本人——除去跳跃的他本人。 他从来没有问过羽生。

羽生做了个深呼吸，他好久没听到博洋这样略带抱怨的小语气——那是只对他才会表现出来的小脾气，被他惯出来的，是能对着他稍微任性一点的博洋，他轻轻说：“博洋是最特别的，一直都是。”

博洋是不一样的。对他而言，从一见钟情开始就是不一样的，无可替代。他们坐在这里，所有的记忆一直被唤醒，消融，复苏，像冰上杂乱无序的线条，兜兜转转尽头总有一个他。无法用太多的语言去阐述，也根本无法准确表达他的情感，博洋是他能挥洒勇气轻易说出来的那唯一的人，最终也成了他难以忘怀未曾诉说的某某，千方百计遮掩，费尽心思说服，终是骗不过自己。

博洋听罢沉思良久，竟是无可奈何地叹气，终是笑了。

自那天以后他像是听不得羽生对他说任何话。说了他就心酸，说了就控制不住地想起那双满是自责与心疼的眼睛，说了就会想起以前——它们像海水一样向他涌来，不依不饶，疯狂地撞击着他紧关的心门，这回比其他时候更要命，他不知道为什么。

也许是因为那个人被所有人围着的样子让他想起了过去，也许是因为那两个被写在同一张纸上的名字，又也许是那个人说他最特别，像个悲伤的笑话。

悲伤是，这个事实他好像一直都知道。笑话是，在他心里，羽生也是最特别的。这个人陪伴过他整个青春，在他生命中留有很重要的位置，就算没有刻骨铭心的爱情，他这辈子都不可能忘记羽生。

忘不了，也就放不下。

循环往复，周而复始，难以解脱。


	11. Chapter 11

11.

训练一星期后，教导任务进行的相当顺利。但博洋却发现小简越来越不对劲。一起训练的小伙伴发觉小简状态不在线，整日没精打采的，跑到博洋面前说出了自己的担心，为此博洋不得不将小简带到办公室里单独谈话。博洋特有的温柔和耐心终是打破了小简的纠结，说出了那件一直困扰着他的事情——

“妈妈不同意你继续滑下去？”博洋蹲下身想与小简平视，“怎么这么突然？”

“她很早就跟我说过了，说只让我试着滑几年。”小简低着头，不敢看着博洋，“这次她说她一定要带我到国外去。”

博洋顿了顿，有些理解小简不太稳定的状态，又说：“所以你一直都在想这些事吗？”

小简没说话。过了许久他才放低声音，“我想自己跟妈妈说这件事。”

“怎么说？”

听着博洋更温柔的语气，小简紧紧攥着衣角鼓着勇气，微抬起头一字一顿说：“我不想放弃我喜欢的事。”

办公室没关紧的门被忽然轻轻敲开，博洋想到应该是刚从冰场赶过来的羽生，他拍了拍小简的肩膀以作安慰，起身去门外。

刚开门先看到的是递过来的两杯温开水，博洋这才想起自己的办公室里恰好没水了。他不太好意思地看了看羽生，将水接过来，“谢谢。”

“谈的如何？”羽生站在门口小声地问博洋，无意瞄到闻言看过来的小简，歪头向小朋友笑了笑。

“刚聊不久。”被杯中温水紧贴，博洋的手心微热，他转头看小简一眼，看向羽生又欲言又止，稍显局促，“那你……”

“我在隔壁房间等吧。谈完了你再告诉我。”羽生微笑，先一步道，“你是他的老师，你们单独谈谈会比较好。有事的话，随时联系我。”

博洋还没回应，羽生便转身离开去往隔壁的房间，他下意识地往前走了一步，只看到羽生的背影。片刻后他只好回到办公室，像之前那样留了一条门缝，没有把门关紧，便于听到外面的动静。

博洋放下杯子，搬了张椅子坐到小简面前，感觉到学生没来由地紧张，他抬手轻轻揉了揉小简的头发，“你不想放弃，和妈妈好好谈谈的话，她会理解的。”

“可是我已经很久没有见她了，小姨每次都骗我说她快回来了。”小简吸吸鼻子，“我都不知道怎么跟她相处。”

博洋有些犯难。从他目前得知的信息，大概能知道是什么情况：小简跟鲜少见面的妈妈吵架了，闹得挺僵，怪不得前几天差点迟到，小姨还特地打电话跟他道歉。家家都有本难念的经，这件事博洋不好说话，只能尽可能地去沟通交流。只不过小简是他正式带起的第一个学生，他也是第一次遇到这种需要他处理的情况——虽然他知道这种情况在他们这里很常见。

有多少人能真正坚持一件事的呢？那太难了。

博洋看着小口喝水的小简，想了想，提出请求：“明天能让妈妈来一趟吗？来找我。我们一块谈一谈，行吗？”

第二天到场的母子两却在办公室里再次争执了起来。匆匆赶过来的博洋还没推开门就听到小简的声音直直地撞进他的耳畔，音量并不大，语气也不急，但像在怒吼，在控诉。

“喜欢的事凭什么放弃？！我就是喜欢！”

这是博洋第一次感受到小简强烈的表达欲望，话语清晰，简直像个生气的小猎豹在炸毛。他刚想推门进去，却被身后跟上的羽生一下抓住了手臂停了脚步，有这么一瞬间，他承认，内心深处潜藏着的那点莫名的躁动不安与不知所措就这样轻易被抚平了，忐忑的心落定下来。

“我来试试和那位女士谈谈。”羽生说着并将博洋拉到自己身后，先推门进去，“博洋去照顾小朋友吧。”

博洋就这样进去将小简带出来到隔壁房间等待。在妈妈面前一直冷静的孩子终于在自己的老师温声安慰下落泪，他什么话也没说，只是默默流着泪，像一只受伤的小兽寻求安全感。博洋轻轻地抱着他拍拍他的背，头一次体验到了只有长大了才能体会到的、成为老父亲带小孩的滋味——比想象中的更心酸。

他们拥抱了很久。直到博洋问了一句话，打破了长久的沉默与抽泣——“你想她吗？”

昨天晚上，博洋联系了小简的小姨试图了解母子两的事情，得知小简一直很想念远在国外的母亲，也想用自己的成绩让母亲以他为骄傲，但长时间的别离、无法及时传递的思念与错过的成长让他们之间的隔阂越来越大，一时半会难以消除多年积压的误会，也就导致了今天突发的状况。

怎么会变成这样子的呢？谁也无法解释。唯一可以知道的是，曾经最简单的思念与最纯粹的感情终会被时光与现实所蹉跎消磨，难以回到最初的模样。

这原本是一个很简单的问题。

你想念你爱的人吗？

也许情感会被刻意消淡，也许很多话都不能说出口，但不管发生什么，不管你身处何地，不管时间如何变迁又有多少沧海桑田，你不可否认，你还是会牵挂那个你爱着的或者想爱的人。

感情是人最大的束缚，也是人最鲜明的特征。

在听到博洋的话时小简哭的更大声，许久才缓下来，应了一声：“想。”

“妈妈会理解的，一定会的。”博洋继续拍拍小朋友的背，温柔地道：“喜欢的话就坚持下去，一定不放弃，好不好？”

小简抓紧博洋背后的衣服，用力地点点头，像郑重地许下一个承诺，“好。”

——想念的人，喜欢的事，都不要轻易放弃啊。

事情谈完时已经是傍晚。到场馆外准备送走小简和眼睛微红的小简妈妈，博洋与羽生并肩站在一起，静静地看着远处再次相拥的母子两，夕阳的余晖铺满大地，人影交叠，晕染出淡淡的暖意温馨。博洋收到了小简小姨的感谢短信，并向他请了两天假再做调整，他将这条短信分享给羽生。

“你们谈了三个小时，都说了什么？”博洋很是好奇羽生是怎么跟小简妈妈谈的，出声问道。

“只说了一件事，”羽生竖起一根手指头，“她爱她的孩子。”

他没有花太多时间阐述道理，也没有去说服母亲，他只是用他天生细腻敏感的感知与情感让母亲意识到她想念她的孩子，这已经足够。她想让孩子待在她的身边亲自照顾、永不分离，她企图为他选择另一条更理想的道路，但也因为她知道她爱他，因此接受了儿子固执、从不妥协的选择并愿意支持。

博洋一听便了然，会心地笑了笑。

爱是支持与鼓励，从来如此。他们在爱里成长，也给予过对方以支持或鼓励，纵使见过再多的恶意与挫折，也没有人比他们更懂得、更珍惜一份爱的珍贵——它是不朽与永恒的。

只是可惜的是他们没能完全掌握爱情，这才是真正困扰着他们但又不被两个傻瓜所承认的，毕竟亲情是血浓于水，爱情却是由两个人搭建的新世界。

两个人回到家时也已经很晚，草草在外面解决过晚饭，博洋刚一回到家放松下来便觉得有些困倦。羽生去厨房帮忙处理今天购物回来的东西，回到客厅发现博洋困到直接蜷缩在沙发上睡着了。

博洋这几天确实很累，有些吃不消，比起只过来作短暂指导的羽生，作为这项任务的主要负责人，他要做的事更多、要承担更多。他的脑袋向里靠着沙发，外套都没脱就那样和衣而眠，很没安全感地搂着自己，又乖又安静，绵长的呼吸声说明他正睡得很熟。

羽生不忍吵醒疲惫的博洋到房间里睡，动作小心，他稍微调高了室内温度，起身去房间拿出了毛毯盖在博洋身上，靠在沙发边上端详着博洋熟睡的侧脸。

他很久、很久都没有这样近距离看睡着的博洋了，明明拥有过，却觉得这只是他梦见过的场景，这美好的像一场梦。他现在有些后悔来到这里给博洋添麻烦了，但他真的太想见到博洋、太想离得再近一点，他实在太想念。  
无法停下来的想念在每个夜晚发酵，哪怕再忽视也忘不掉，思念已刻进了他的骨骼，在接触到博洋一个人的生活后更变得更加疯狂、彻底失控，遗憾与悔恨让他的心日夜煎熬，反反复复驱使着他本能地靠近、触碰，他再也无法、无法欺瞒自己的内心——

博洋用一侧姿势睡麻了，在这个时候翻了个身，将侧脸露在了沙发外面，羽生微微惊讶地看着几乎对着他脸的、毫无防备的博洋，静止不动。直到博洋拢着毯子再次安睡，整个人温顺地裹在毛毯里，羽生顺手将客厅里的灯光调的更暗些，暖光勾勒着他的脸庞。

他们被静谧的夜晚笼罩在一处。

羽生干脆直接就坐在沙发边上，底下是地毯，不凉，也许他可以在这里守着博洋待到明天早上，这次他不想再去哪。离真正的睡觉时间还有两个小时，他一点都不困，相反他精神的很，甚至想数数博洋的漂亮睫毛有多少根、考究一下博洋的细腻皮肤有多白。

其实两年对他们来说并不长，一个赛季也会一眨眼就过去，以比一场比赛少一场的计数来算，两年太短了。但就是这样短短的两年，他们得到过许多，失去过许多，也被改变了许多。

成熟的成年人的思考模式与身处环境让他们学会隐瞒自己的真实情绪，变得比意气风发的年少更圆滑、更符合人情世故，在很多事情上的处理方式也与以前截然不同，比如在决定一件事情之前必须要瞻前顾后考虑更多，不再像以前那样能拿出那可称为莽撞的勇气，不再天真与幼稚。

成长，别离，现实，时间，都是锁住心底最原本渴望与向往的枷锁，令人百般无奈。  
也许再过几年，他们再走过几段没有对方参与的人生旅程，也就终于可以坦荡自在地面对对方，不必有这么多心结与坎坷，不必有这么多伤心与不可告知，悲伤与快乐都被重新拿回，当别人提到那个曾经在生命中占据过最重要的位置的人也能笑着说“曾经爱过他”，这也已经很好了吧——但是，但是，那有多遗憾，又有多可惜。

羽生想起了在办公室外面和博洋一同听到的、小简的那句话，他是羡慕的。羡慕小孩子可以轻而易举地对着人说出自己心里所想，不用顾虑，不用揣摩用词斟酌语气，不用考虑怎么说才最好，不用想着要顾及到什么事什么人，不用担心会被哪些长枪短炮过度解读，不用想这么多让人头疼烦恼的事情。

为什么不能呢？

喜欢的人为什么要放弃？  
那只是一个从始至终都没有被改变的答案而已啊。

如果现在他也能只想着怎么表达出自己的话就好了，就像以前对着博洋的时候那样，只想着把自己想说的话都清楚、仔细地告知，用一万种语言都觉得不够，怕自己说错话了表达不清楚或者没被听到，他只是很想说出那句话，他只是想告诉博洋那些话而已——

曾经的“Your jumps are amazing”也好，“天天加油”也好，“顽张れ”也好，“good job”也好，“放不下你”也好，“原来你没有照顾好自己”也罢，所有的话都只是一个意思——

我喜欢你，一直，从没变过。

一个轻轻的吻悄然落到了博洋的唇上，博洋的眼睫颤了颤，他无意识地皱了皱眉，而后被温热的指尖抚平，也许还被亲吻额头、回到谁的温暖怀抱里，他陷入了一场久违的温柔里，沉溺着。

他睡得更熟，比以往更安心，并且没有做任何梦。


	12. Chapter 12

「今でもあなたは私の光。」   
“如今你依旧是我的光。 ” 

12\. 

博洋已经很久没有睡得这么舒服了，就算是蜷缩在沙发里，都好像比宽阔的大床来的温暖。 

只不过他总觉得似乎做了一些零零散散碎片般的梦，比如梦到有人握紧了自己的手，比如梦到有人帮他贴心盖好不听话的毛毯。当他从微光中缓缓睁开眼后，闻到了空中飘来的煎蛋的味道，感受到了家里另一个人的存在，他才真切地觉得回到了不断具象化的现实。 

博洋顶着一头炸毛，眼睛还睁不开，茫然地支起身，盯着旁边放着的外套半天，怎么也想不起来自己什么时候自动把外套脱掉了，他那会太累了，意识恍惚，断片了似的。接着博洋听见了厨房传来声响，更加茫然，裹着毛毯走到厨房，看见系着围裙的羽生正从他面前走过。 

“羽生？”博洋还没有完全清醒过来，眯起眼睛，身体一斜，趴在一旁的椅子边上直愣愣地看羽生，“你在……做什么？” 

“早上好，博洋。”羽生对博洋笑了笑，抬手看了看腕表，“啊，似乎不早了。但我也刚醒不久，现在才做好一些吃的。” 

“啊？”博洋没明白过来事情怎么会变成这样，他不就是睡个觉吗？怎么就被羽生霸占了厨房——虽然刚住进这里不久，羽生就透露出自己也可以下厨的意图，但博洋就是赌气地不给羽生任何机会表现——偏要告诉羽生他自己一个人真的过的很好，饭可以做的很好吃，家里也可以打扫的很干净，他不要任何误解。 

不过博洋最终还是稀里糊涂地坐到了饭桌面前，羽生悠闲地撑着下巴，带着笑意和期待看着他。博洋神情复杂地切开了面前这只爱心形的煎蛋——话说他以前怎么不知道羽生会做这个？他还以为这人除了生鸡蛋拌饭之外对其他蛋类做法都不感兴趣呢…… 

随即博洋就回想起他们曾研究过以后要是住在一起每天想吃什么的话题，讨论过草莓蛋糕与抹茶奶茶，讨论过爱心煎蛋和鸡翅拌饭。在温暖午后谈天说地的少年躺在一块，纵有再多的烦恼与忧愁都打不过互相依偎带来的温存与幸福，却还不知道未来并没有他们想象的这么好。 

可一转眼，他们渐渐成为更成熟的男人，为对方为自己学会了这么多，也能做到许多承诺或未承诺的事情，只是已不在一起了。 

博洋觉得心里头忽然泛起难以疏解的苦涩与酸楚，默不作声地吃完了前男友为自己做的、味道不错的早餐，他好想问羽生是什么时候学会的，他怎么现在才吃到呢，他又有好多不知道的、有关羽生的事情，但他还是没问出口。 

迟了吗？好像，不该问了。 

面前的盘子被收走了，博洋抬头去看起身的羽生，刚想说什么，羽生先说出口：“我学会很久了，没想到，还有机会给博洋做早餐呢。” 

说完后羽生便收了碗筷回到厨房，博洋愣愣地看着前几天新换的暖黄色桌布，发了一会呆。今天还是这么灿烂，博洋将客厅的蓝色窗帘拉开，阳光扑面而来，温度缓慢拥抱着稍显冰冷的躯体，他抬起手挡着光线，明明知道这不是炙热的光，他却觉得刺痛了他的眼。 

今天是周末，休息日。两个教练没有出行计划，没什么事自然就在家里待着。博洋收到了小简发来的信息，表示他已经和妈妈谈好了，下个星期将再与教练见面。心头事终于放下，小金教练长叹一声，丢下手机倒在沙发上放松。 

没有放弃自己喜欢的事情，真好。他想。 

像所有忙于工作、为生活奔波的成年人一样，作为教练的博洋感受到了与以前不尽相同的压力与新的人生体验，即使他目前还只是一个孩子的“老父亲”。相比之下，更早退役的羽生已是一名相当优秀的教练，这是意料之中的事，而这一事实也让博洋不得不承认，无论什么时候，羽生都是值得他学习、促使他前行的那个人。 

年少时不能遇到太惊艳的人，是的，这会影响一个人的一生。如果爱上了，更要用一辈子去忘记，甜蜜又痛苦。 

可喜欢一个人，真的是一件特别美好的事，更何况那个人本身就足够美好，跟他在一起的时光，哪怕褪色，也是美丽的。 

博洋靠在沙发上刷着手机，好几个人的信息一同向他发来，他没有点开任何一个人的聊天界面，只是怔怔地看着那些红点，耳边传来洗碗的流水声和那个人走动的声音，他心不在焉。 

他曾经在分手后一直在等着羽生的信息，彻夜不眠，没有等到；也曾经做梦梦到过羽生在他身边，喃喃自语，全是假的。此时此刻他快要把这些往事都忘了，如今再次想起，只让他感叹。 

笨蛋。他只想这么骂自己。 

博洋想听歌隔绝外界来安抚自己烦躁不安的心绪，打心底又不想失去这片刻的、足以称得上温馨的噪音，只好呆坐在这，频繁地点击着将要灭屏的手机屏幕，以缓解突如其来的空虚与恍惚。 

来到客厅的羽生见博洋还坐在沙发上，便随意地到另一侧沙发坐着，并没有回房间。博洋有些诧异，眨着眼跟羽生对视了几秒。 

随后两个人便再无话说。博洋索性重新钻进沙发的被窝中，将自己裹成一团，蒙着被子躺下后思来想去，总觉得他们不该再这样沉默。 

因为在漫长的沉默里，逝去的时间像流水，一旦任其而去，有些时机就再也回不来。 

许久许久，窝在沙发里那只鹌鹑似的大团子闷闷地出声：“羽生，玩游戏吗？” 

遇事不决，约场游戏，大概是属于宅男们的浪漫。羽生当然很乐意，他更欢喜听到这种“一起玩游戏”的言外之意，这是博洋为数不多的主动邀请，如果这都不答应，那他干脆现在就卷铺盖走人吧。 

两个人头一回贴身并排坐着，只为几场选择双人模式更香的游戏，竞技类也好合作向也罢，来者不拒。玩累了博洋就开着switch玩上《动物之森》，跑到羽生的岛上去钓鱼、捉蝴蝶。羽生向他发出邀请，说晚上可以再过来看流星。 

今天也太暖和了，整个屋子暖洋洋的，容易让人昏昏欲睡，他们玩着玩着，最后一同依偎在沙发上睡着了。 

呼吸声交织缠绵，光铺满地面，一场好梦。 

博洋比羽生更早醒过来，他发现他竟然枕着抱枕靠在羽生的腿上睡着了。他一抬眼就看到在他上方的、略微侧着头靠在沙发上睡着的羽生，对方形状饱满的唇像沾上樱花的颜色，眼睫微颤，睡颜温柔安静，让博洋久久离不开视线。 

博洋不敢乱动，不想吵醒羽生，放轻了声音一直看着对方，然而他的心脏跳的越来越快了，无法控制，耳膜都在嗡嗡作响。他好怕这快要从胸腔里跳出来的心跳声会吵到羽生，抬手紧紧按住了胸膛，闭上眼不再看了。 

想让心跳缓下来，更想贪恋方才那一刻。 

不知道过了多久，也许只过了几秒钟，博洋感觉到一只手覆上了他胸前的那只手，他愕然地睁开眼，直直望进羽生刚醒不久，正凝视着他的深邃眼睛，交叠的双手之下是他不平静的心跳。 

心跳声，传过去了吗…… 

博洋手顿了顿，移开目光起身，瞬间远离羽生坐到沙发的另一边去，抱着膝冷静一会。羽生被博洋起身甩开的手停在半空中，片刻后落寞地收了回去，他深呼了一口气，揉着酸涩的眼再次放松地靠在沙发上。 

时针滴答滴答地响，穿插在混乱的呼吸中。 

许久，羽生低头看着空空如也的手心，出声道：“……下个星期，我就要回去了。” 

博洋不知道他想说什么，只能淡淡地应一声：“嗯。” 

听到这个简短的回应，羽生闭上眼脑海里还是博洋枕在他腿上睡着的模样，他收拢着手心握成拳，终又松开，他说：“我不知道我什么能再来，这边的工作会暂时告一段落。” 

博洋抱紧了自己，眼神看向另一处，“……嗯。” 

“原本是没有是这个计划的，商讨了很久呢。原本很多事情都是没有计划的……”羽生抬头笑了起来，“可没办法，我就是冲着博洋来的。” 

没有那场冰演的，没有这场指导的，原本不会停留的，原本想好好告别的。 

“可没办法，我就是想你了。” 

可没办法，我好想你。 

博洋听完愣在原地，他睁大双眼一度怀疑自己是听错了，那好不容易才平息下来的加速心跳又复苏过来，在胸腔里回荡的声响顷刻间涌上他的大脑，占据了他的思想，让他眼前发昏。他难以置信地转头去看羽生，都没意识到他的指尖在颤抖。 

“对不起，真的没有办法。我真的太想你了……天天。”羽生想笑着看向博洋，但他眼眶发热，只好清咳一声让自己冷静，缓了好久才勉强微笑着。 

“我没有办法放弃这段感情，就算天天和我说分手，就算我告诉自己该忘记了，就算我口是心非地说服自己，我还是……做不到。怎么办，天天，时至今日，我还是喜欢着你。” 

你是我无法放下的执念，你是我苦苦执着的光。

“我还是这么喜欢你……我控制不住地想见你，你不在的每日每夜我都在发疯地想念你，我想你。我以为我们分开之后会过得很好，但失去你更让我痛不欲生。”羽生的声音这么沙哑，说出来的每个字每一句都这么用力，“世界上只有一个金博洋让我这么喜欢，如果他不要我喜欢了，我的心也碎了。” 

那些怎么都无法放下的回忆与爱意就是这样令人耿耿于怀，多么简单的一句话，这么简单的心意，为什么总是难以坦荡地说出口呢？ 

喜欢的人凭什么放弃呢？ 

话音刚落，博洋抱膝听着，鼻子一酸，拽着衣袖偷偷蹭掉了不听话涌出眼眶的眼泪，他不想哭的，可心里头好痛。 

羽生扶着额头停歇下来，他难过极了，自言自语地说：“有的时候也会想，是不是当初在一起的选择是错误的？我们明明喜欢着彼此，可是为什么会是……这个结果呢？” 

为什么呢？曾经这么美好的爱情，怎么会变成这样呢？ 

我这么喜欢你，想给你我能给的所有，我不想最后留给你的，会是这样的结尾啊。 

博洋哽着喉咙紧紧地抓着衣衫，从心脏处漫上来的疼痛让他几乎无法开口，他尽力地不让自己的声音颤抖，说：“……才不是错的。” 

喜欢你，和你恋爱，是让我高兴的事情。你让我快乐或难过，都是因为我喜欢你，因为我爱你，我才会感受到这么多你给我的东西。 

我不希望你想起我的时候会心酸，你带给我快乐，遗憾也很多，在我心里，你永远在发光。 

“你从来……从来不是我错误的决定。”


	13. Chapter 13

“人生有很多遗憾和错过，故事或许没有结尾，是的，那又怎样。我就想和你在一起。”  
BGM：关于春天的一切 

13.

［……真的吗？］

刚从冰场出来，博洋收到了金杨的信息。这天天气开始变冷，街上的行人寥寥无几，独自一人站在屋檐下，博洋呵出的白气遮挡住亮着的聊天界面，抬头看了一眼天边颜色寡淡的黄昏。他抬手擦拭着手机屏幕，视线停在这一行字上面，动作变得缓慢，像是要反复确认那两个字的真实存在，确认它并不会像铅笔稿一样被橡皮轻易抹去。

许久，他才回复道：“是啊。”

平平淡淡两个字，如果要金杨想象出博洋这个时候的表情的话，那一定是抿着嘴角弯出一点弧度点着头回答，很肯定，也严肃。

分手的第一年，在这个冰冷的冬天，许多人终于从他们编织的爱情美梦清醒过来，意识到他们分开了。

就像当初人们并不认为他们在一起时他们却已经相爱，如今全世界都认定他们永不分离时他们又已经分手，他们的故事远比人们所见到的有限镜头还要丰富，曾经甜蜜，也这般令人惋惜。

这不是博洋第一次被询问，第一个发现的人是从小一起长大的隋文静。事实上，所知的人确实都想要探寻这段感情结束的前因后果，期望地找出问题所在，分手的原因有很多，而博洋什么都不回答，什么都不会说，他只想轻轻地确认一句“是的”，只想让它悄然无息地在贫瘠的土地上，像世间任何一朵玫瑰那样安静地枯萎凋落。

是的，或许能够坦然说出，他们的故事就此告一段落。珍重告别之后，再不过送一句“祝你前途似锦”，这段再怎么美好的爱情，真的要与他无关了。

惯例回完信息，博洋将手机塞进口袋里再也没拿出来，脑袋空空，忽然想在附近随意逛逛，不想这么快回到刚住进去不久、空荡荡的房子。他逆着寒风漫无目的地走着，街头放着不知名的伤心情歌，暗淡的落日余晖零零散散地掉落到地上，连个完整的影子都照不出，一个人的背影孤寂又落寞，他与偶尔路过这里，带着笑声和嬉闹声渐渐走远的行人格格不入。

博洋移开放在他们身上的目光，再次站在河边茫然地看着面前的河流，深蓝色的长河像被冻结般凝固不动，在他眼里，以往生动盎然的一切景物都像被冰封了，全都失色。他坐在长椅上，一直看着夕阳晚霞缓慢在他眼前消失，星星点缀夜空，仿若就这样度过了四季。

如果现在是春天就好了，就不会这么冷了。解冻的长河会重新流动，染红的垂云将迎接夜幕，微醺的风吹散薄雾与阴霾，而他们会像以前每一个共度春光的约会那样并肩坐着，继续跟对方谈着有关彼此的事业、理想、未来和这个世界的悲欢聚散，他们会大笑着，伤感着，互相鼓励着，从不感到孤单。

这一瞬间，本该毫无波澜，可不知为何心脏忽然像被针刺中一样，刹那泛起密密麻麻的酸涩，无意之间，已掀起惊涛骇浪。人大抵总有这么短暂的一刻，被透过伪装的躯壳，戳中心头最柔软的那一块。

他从黄昏待到夜晚，孤独地坐在那里，抑制不住地回忆着他们的过去，从相遇到喜欢，从暗恋到告白，从相爱到别离，分明想哭，却因为想起那个人而留有浅淡的微笑。

那是分手之后博洋最难忘的一天，比做梦失眠的苦涩更难过。明明是这一年内最寻常的日子，寻常到仿佛就此日复一日，度过余生。

回忆里都是那个人的身影，那是很甜的滋味。以前有人总说博洋滑出的节目表达的情感不够丰富细腻，只有博洋自己知道自己的世界是怎样的，虽然他苦于表达，甚至认为自己不适合谈恋爱，一度没敢主动。然而世界上竟然还有另一个人足够懂得他的世界，羽生跟博洋告白时还说博洋是他的天使，就这么一句话，大多数人就应该懂得他们的爱情因何而生，又是如何一往情深。

他们有时候就像镜子里的另一个自己，只要一个不易察觉的动作或者一个不轻不重的拥抱，甚至是几句简单的话语，就能自然地相处，或是自然地相爱，他们是从茫茫人海中精挑细选的天生一对，不可否认。

在一起时，他们从彼此身上学会了很多。因此博洋才会呆坐在那里——以前的风景对他而言，山是山，水是水，而现在，山在远处虚无缥缈，水在雾里凝结成冰。

也有人曾经对他说，你才见过多少人，动心过几次，怎么就非那个人不可了。

兜兜转转，怎么就非羽生不可了，答案只有博洋才知道——如果没有喜欢上他，我不会因为他的怀抱和鼓励委屈或是开怀，不会因为他的离开而伤心难过，不会因为他的笑容感到快乐幸福，更不会因为他的独特存在而更努力地去拿到自己想要的。

爱着的一切会让人感悟到作为人的喜怒哀乐。

像热爱滑冰那样，摔疼了会委屈，失败了会流泪，成功了会高兴，拿到奖牌会骄傲，不甘心的话就咬牙去争取。

爱一个人大概也是这样吧，得不到回应会委屈，分手了会流泪，但喜欢一个人仍是高兴的、欢喜的。

正如我喜欢最好的你一样，你喜欢的我也一定会更好的。

即使我们分开，即使我们没有在一起，即使我们还爱着彼此而最终错过。

遇见你是我生命中最美好的事。

长久的沉默。从回忆转到现实的博洋从说完话后就一直只盯着面前的木制小桌，方才突然的坦白让他还没平复狂跳的心脏和内心的躁动，尽管说出这些话像是花了他好大的力气，他很久没有这样情绪化地表达自己的想法了。羽生总能精准地打开他的话匣子，用自己的温柔无声地包围着他，接着翻出他的记忆，无数想要说出的话呼之欲出。

他意识到，这是一场久候许久的坦白，忽然而来，又意料之中。

话题停顿一会，竟又不知该说些什么好。胸腔鼓动的心跳声将博洋的思绪打乱，好似也掩盖不了羽生的呼吸声，他们的距离这样近。当他想要说话打破这种诡异的气氛时，羽生开口了。

“博洋总是这么好。你说的每一句话都让人心动。”

博洋没有转头，微红的耳朵动了动，他能清楚地感觉到羽生的目光在他身上停留着，一如过去。语气也是如此熟悉，羽生总是喜欢这样对他说话。

羽生总是说世界上所有美好的词语都可以用来形容博洋，发自内心地喜欢着。

以前是这样，现在也好像还是这样，他们像是没有任何改变，或是从未真正分开过——希望这不是稍瞬即逝的自我感动，成年人的善良谎言能制造出无数个童话。

“虽然在赛场上将博洋看做是顶尖的花滑选手，但出于私心，我更喜欢将你看做是小孩。”羽生慢慢收回目光，看向手心继续道，“可即使是这样，博洋也总是比我懂得更多，是你仍然在吸引着我，是你让我再次遇见你，还会心动。”

就算下定决心忘记你、将你占据在记忆里的身影一点点减淡，但只要你再度出现在我的面前，我的目光与感知全都自动落在你身上。

像等到春天，冰雪消融，从复苏的土壤里重新长出一朵玫瑰。

“也许我真的不适合谈恋爱。”没听到博洋的回复，羽生像担心自己答错题的学生，认真地道，“但你给我的爱，让我学到很多。”

是啊，喜欢你是一件多么美好的事。

与你告别，或许在之后的旅程我会因你而成为更好的人；只是没有你，生命是不够完整的。

少年不再，还敢轻易说爱吗？可哪又怎么样呢？我还想告诉你，你曾是我相隔万里都在说爱你的人，你曾是我忍着伤痛都要拥抱的人。我不想在多年后再次连名带姓听见你的名字时，只能带着怀念地说一声“我曾经爱过他”。

我只不过在说一件爱你的事，是白发苍苍时，也要向世界轻声诉说、一字一句讲给你听的故事。

此时此刻，我就是想重新和你在一起。  
“……你能，再说一遍吗？”

博洋默默听了许久，他不知道该有什么样的情绪，等了这么久，羽生的话却像一下子就听完了，他没听够。于是羽生又耐心地讲了一遍。

我们能重新在一起吗？

博洋的拳头握得很紧，用力到指尖都泛白，他做了个深呼吸平复心情，他真想问凭什么？他们明明就是和平分手，两个人都认可了这场感情的结束——他们那会实在太年轻，等回过头来就会发现那个决定幼稚又任性，他们还是两个不够懂得细水长流的爱情的傻瓜，像任何一对平凡普通的情侣一样想在一起就在一起，觉得疲惫了就分开，因此错过的整整两年的时光，谁来弥补？

可谁还没有个荒唐又莽撞的青春呢？

的确，他们曾经有许多分手的理由：忙碌于赛事、面对运动生涯中各种各样的个人抉择，长时间相隔异地，失意时无人安慰，高兴时无法及时分享，难以准确传达的话语之类的无可避免的现实……

但这份感情也同样曾经支持他们各自追寻目标，支撑他们熬过漫长的分隔两地，给予过彼此力量与鼓励，得到过最缠绵的吻和最暖的拥抱，共度过辗转反侧的夜晚，分享过得冠的喜悦，以陪伴作告白一起走过漫长岁月。

相爱很难的，世上多的是无疾而终，哪有几个圆满的故事。

倘若我们再次相逢，我们还深爱着彼此，你愿意像我爱你这般，爱我天荒地老吗？

羽生转过头去看博洋，等待着对方的答话，却迟迟等不到回答，他只好对着博洋再次说道：

“是的，我们分手了。但我想跟你重新在一起，博洋。只要你说一句爱我，你承认，你点头，哪怕是一个眨眼，我这辈子都不会放开你。”

“我想清楚了，这是不会改变的事情，无论你最终如何决定，我都要告诉你，我就是想跟你在一起。”

羽生边说边看着博洋蓦地直起身向他过来，总觉得博洋像是握着拳头正生气地逼近他，他心下一紧，担心自己是不是让博洋不高兴了，是的他说的太晚了他反思他反省——羽生语速不变继续说着这几句话，坐在原地一动不动。

“当然，如果你不愿意的话，我再想想办法……”

回答羽生的是被博洋拽起衣领后得到的嘴唇相碰的柔软触感，他被博洋按在沙发上亲吻着，紧接着博洋狠狠地在他唇上咬了一口。羽生愣了愣，伸手将想要起身的博洋按在怀里，博洋紧紧地靠在他的肩颈处小声地哼着，发现羽生抱的太紧，发泄似的将落下的眼泪全都蹭到羽生的衣服上。

拥抱与亲吻对他们来说，向来是自然的。不想说话的时候，这样就够了。

博洋一点一点地再次拥抱住面前人，眼睛红着，他本该揍这个人的，最后却变成一个柔软的吻和久违的拥抱；他本该说很多话的，他想过质问过去的错过，想过争论于事无补的坦白，想过摊开现实，可发热的脑袋里，却因内心的那点渴望与执着，又只剩下这么一句话：

“如果你还爱我，那你就不要放开我，那我们以后就再也不要分开。”

到最后，玫瑰的尖刺都与冰川一同被温柔的春天消融。

“我们不要认输，永远，好不好？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·“你是一场消融冰封之川的春天。”  
> ·希望你们被爱着，永不孤单。


	14. Chapter 14

“众人爱你耀眼夺目模样，我还爱你疲惫孤寂的背影。”

14.

春初，吹进庭院的风仍是冷的，微光穿过树枝间隙，形成斑驳零碎的影子，午后相对暖和。

羽生正在房间里拆着包裹，准备给一位在一次短途旅行中偶然遇到的、居住在芬兰的老人回信。他们都是仙台人，在那次旅行中相识相谈甚欢，由于工作繁忙，羽生只给老人回过一次信，而老人喜欢在月底时给他寄一些自己拍的极光的照片。

“许久不见。想必家乡已到了春天开始的季节了吧，想必一定与你所描述的春天一样美丽。”老人的信这样写道，“作为你的观众，我又将你以前的节目循环过几遍，这像魔法，或者说遇到了神明，能让我的心情好上不少，起码不会再因为一点小事而暴躁。不知你是否还去过别的城市？有些好地方需要在春天的时候抵达。”

羽生将老人夸赞的内容仔细看了一遍，笑着顺手将信封里那一叠风景的照片拿出来。

“这或许是大部分旅人不慎错过的风景。我恰好有幸拍到几张还不错的，想寄给你当做礼物。毕竟相遇是一件不容易的事呀。”

老人的信写的有点长，英文日文夹杂在一起，事实上读起来有些费力，但颇有个性。

“下次什么时候再来呢？到我这里来，喝一杯咖啡吧，上次实在是匆忙的一面。想要解决的心事也似乎没有得到舒缓吧。”

“什么时候再来呢？和你深爱的那个人一起。等到下一个四季，正好可以和他一起看完上次错过的风景，对吧？”

读到最后几段，羽生的目光停在“深爱的那个人”这一行字上，久久不曾移开。先前一个人在不算陌生的城市的心情好像又回来了——漫无目的，不知来处与归往，心像是缺了一块。

分手的第二年，他竟然才意识到，自己还在说服自己接受分手的事实。当别人也都渐渐接受这个结果，已不再在他的面前提到那个人时，他还在执迷不悟。

理智上是这样解释，情感上也让自己解脱，可为什么还是跟自己这般纠缠不清呢？

分手头一年的感觉并没有这么强烈，羽生自以为还在冷静，可后知后觉发现自己与那个人整整分开了一年毫无交流后，失去的苦痛才如同解冻的河流般，终于融进了一度颓唐的心脏，痛着活过来。

连一个人去别的城市孤独旅行，都带着与那个人有关的回忆——因为四处比赛，这么多年，有太多的城市存放着有关他们的记忆。好的，坏的，因失利哭着的，因如愿而笑着的，不曾相遇的，久后重逢的……整个世界，各个角落，藏着他们多少故事。

甚至在与别人的聊天中，都要提上那个人。羽生并没有跟老人提到他们分手了，他只是说，我有一个很喜欢的人。

没有开头，也没有结局。仅此而已。

情已不知由来，一往情深，不如没有开端就没有结束，这是一段感情落幕的最好结尾，可待成追忆。

羽生反复看着老人的信，不知道自己该说些什么了，向来善于交流的技能好似已被冷却，满脑袋的想法也一同被冰冻，最终只剩下一个始终不曾消灭的想法：我怎么这么想他。

我怎么会看到这么一句话，就开始想他。

想念他笑着的眉眼，想念他呼唤自己的声音，想念他的带点稚气和撒娇的亲昵，想念牵着他手的感觉，想念亲吻时柔软的唇和害羞的脸颊，想念与他的每个拥抱与温度，想念他的一切……

想念金博洋。羽生结弦在心里念出了名字。

有关博洋的回忆在他的脑海里不停地浮现着，仿若翻阅着纪念册，高兴的，悲伤的，连串着他所有的思绪，掀动着他所有的情感。最后的记忆像一只飘转许久的蝴蝶，终是落定在羽生宣布退役那一天，博洋从人海茫茫中奔跑过来，给了他那个有力的、像是要将他融化的拥抱，毫无顾忌地与他紧紧相拥的那一刻。

那是羽生人生中，除去如愿以偿蝉联夺冠之外，最重要的一次时刻定格。很多人见证了那一刻，很多人在那一刻笑着祝福，也悲伤地流泪，掌声、鲜花、赞颂、祝愿铺天盖地地向他而来，灯光依旧不停，比以往更加热闹，全世界都在沸腾。羽生记得那天的许多场景，千头万绪百感交集，而他总是第一个想起博洋，想起在他从容地应对完各种媒体之后、穿过人海奔到他面前拥抱他的博洋。

当他万众瞩目万人颂赞时，爱人在他身后默默的看着；他疲惫且带着孤寂退场时，爱人将出现在他面前，向他伸出双手一同离开。

那天羽生本来想哭的，他将最后一场比赛发挥到全力以赴的水平，这对而言他更重要，在镜头面前本来想哭的，但他一如既往地忍住了，像以往那样镇定自若。直到博洋出现在他面前，在独属于他们的世界里，他才如释重负地流下眼泪，卸下重担。

然而平时坦然沉稳的博洋比他哭的还凶，一时之间，倒是让羽生一下子从离开赛场的失落与失意中脱离出来，哭笑不得地安慰对方。

“我不是要哭成这个样子的。”哭完后博洋还跟羽生道歉，羽生只觉得他太可爱，“我只是看到你哭，我更难受。”

这是只有他们才知道的秘密，因为只有在彼此面前，情绪才会更加真实且肆无忌惮。相爱时它们都是甜的，分开后也不算苦。

只是没想到，凡事到了后来总会有个转折点，两个人的感情随着时间的推移，因异地的相隔，长时间的聚少离多，以及各种各样的原因而悄然无声地变淡。直到博洋退役的那一天，羽生都没能出现在对方的身边。那时候他们又陷入一场新的冷战中，而博洋瞒着他，正面对着前所未有的压力，他不敢也不能出现在博洋的面前，他只能在千里之外默默关心着——这是羽生永远的遗憾。

事实就是如此，他们不可能参与过对方生命中的每一刻。

人生就是有这么多的遗憾和错过，这就是现实。

而爱情坚定时坚如磐石，飘渺时又只剩一张薄如蝉翼的窗户纸，他们的爱情也毫不意外地遵循着世间感情的常理发展，如此正常。

——自然也毫不意外地放不下对那个人的眷恋与想念，因为深爱着。

“如果想念一个人，是不是应该立即马上地跑去见他呢？上次来信问我的问题，你应该有答案了吧，羽生。”

又读到老人的信中最后这段话，每个字都像是要蹦出来跳到羽生面前，促使着他做出一个艰难却又想了许久的决定，接下了两个月后冰演的邀请。

“不管如何，去见他一面吧。试着抛下一些纠结与顾忌，人生总要做出几件偶尔任性却绝不让自己后悔遗憾的事情才对嘛！”

“去见他吧！”

去见他——

告诉他一件事情。

我爱你。我一直都爱你。

无论你是何模样，无论我在何处。

“你再吻我一次好不好？”

两个人静静地抱着，倾听着彼此狂热的心跳声和呼吸，决堤又疯狂的欲望冲动如澎湃的海浪，如怒放的火焰，向他们席卷而来，不顾一切地将他们包围在一起，他们像一株缠绕生长着的绿植，磕磕绊绊地触碰到久违的阳光，难解难分。抱了好一会情绪才平复下来，博洋抹着眼泪从羽生的怀里起来，羽生也一同起身，顺势牵住了对方的另一只手，问他可不可以再吻一次。

博洋早也不是以前那个会埋在羽生怀里哭半天、只要他一个吻就可以哄好的小孩，这会也已经调整好心情，直愣愣地看着羽生。

他其实有好多想说的，但还是不知道该怎么说起，他先试图收回手，实在挣不脱了，才说：“……你想要……你可以直接来啊……”

这会换作羽生将博洋扑倒在沙发上，他轻轻地拨开博洋额上的发，鼻尖亲昵碰着对方的鼻尖，又起身一直看着博洋的眼睛，他真的好喜欢博洋眼里只有他一个人的感觉，他放轻声音说：“我要你吻我，不然我会觉得我还在做梦。”

我要你吻我，给我真实，给我完整，使我脱离过分的痴心妄想，如愿以偿地美梦成真。

博洋眨了眨还有点红的眼睛，偏过头去试图转移视线，从耳尖开始的红色蔓延至他白皙修长的脖颈，要命的是羽生有些灼热的呼吸还喷在他裸露的肌肤上，撩动着他些许僵硬的身体，他们好久没有这么亲密过了，身上像是一片燎原，目光与气息稍微一触瞬间即燃，燥热的触感和逐渐发昏的头脑让博洋受不了了，他咬牙直视着羽生情动的眼神，稍微起身伸手抱着羽生的脖子，再次吻了上去。

他们还是喜欢拥抱和亲吻，熟悉对方的身体与抚摸，喜欢将将说未说的话语尽情埋没在负距离的亲热触碰里，融化在紧紧相握的缠绵指尖中，用舔舐与撕咬感受着干涸已久的温度渴求。

他们还是相爱的人，曾经以为自己不爱了，以为自由了，到头来还是一头栽进自己给自己画的牢笼里，心甘情愿。

“我想和你一起生活，天天。我想照顾你，我希望是一辈子。”温存后，羽生再次拥抱住博洋，宣誓一般闭着眼睛虔诚地说，“与你分开的日子实在太难熬了。我一点都不坚强啊，你要在我身边，我才能好。”

博洋安静靠在羽生的肩膀上，直到听到这话时觉得心里又酸又涩，他知道这是羽生回应他方才的问题，但他还是哼了一声嘴硬道：“没有我，你肯定可以过的很好啊，你这么招人喜欢……”

“但我无法为别人快乐或悲伤。”羽生听出了博洋语气里一点点小醋意，不免一笑，他太了解博洋的一举一动，“我只为你。”

博洋没有说话，他发现自己原来还是不能抵抗住羽生说的任何一句无意的情话，脸还是照样烧起来，再没有哪个人能让他这样了。

像是回到了少年时期，拥有着最热切的爱情。

哪怕他们已经是足够成熟的大人了，再过不久兴许可以开始谋划结婚成家的大事，却还是会幼稚地像情窦初开的少年，为一个眼神一句话而心动万分。

博洋终是认命了似的，深深地叹息，他像是一个被宿命所纠缠的人，他们一度被暴风雨和凛冬冰雪所阻隔，最终在春天相遇，重新回到这个人的怀抱中，自由且被束缚着，他愿意。

怎么会这样呢？

因为我还爱着你。

因为我不想放弃我爱过的你。

他不曾放弃过让他喜爱并始终如一坚持的事业，即使它曾让他身披荣光也让他遭受磨难，但就凭“我喜欢”这三个字，他就能坚守不弃。

爱人也是如此。实际上，他们在一起时遭受过许多的非议和质疑，有人理解支持也有人强烈反对，分开也并不是偶然，可他就是喜欢，他凭什么放弃？他打不倒，也不认输，他相信羽生也是一样的。

所以他说：“我也很想跟你一起生活，羽生。我也照顾你，我也希望是一辈子。”

我也很爱你，比你想象的还要爱你。

“我好想一直跟你在一起。”

羽生听完沉默着，许久，他才笑起来，亲了亲博洋的脸颊，眼眶湿润，但他还是很温柔地说：“我总是这么觉得，我真是世界上最幸运的人，因为我遇到了你，天天。”

“你会离开他们的热闹，特地在我一个人的时候跑过来陪我；你会在我疲惫的时候抱着我，会因为我难过而更难过；你会细心照顾我，按照以前的习惯让我在这里住的安心……你做什么我都好喜欢，让我好着迷，不管是以前的你的一面，还是现在我没见过的你的另一面，我都好喜欢。”

“你也一样。”博洋像是有些着急地接着说，他想把羽生这段时间对他的照顾和他接触到的另一面说出来，但他发现自己好像没能像羽生说的深情，憋了半天只好说：“你真的……特别好，真的。”

羽生再次笑起来，他真觉得博洋实在过于可爱，总是会有着令人惊喜的反差感，他稍微靠到旁边的位置上，他们非要相依拥挤在勉强容得下两个人躺着的沙发上，懒得动，也不想打破这样的氛围，牵着手脸红着看着对方，又笑着。

不知过了多久，羽生抬手替博洋理了理被对方反复折腾弄得凌乱的头发，他笑的那样好看，博洋终于能光明正大地直直盯着人不放，羽生又被逗笑了，忍不住抬手揉着博洋有些肉感的脸颊。

“想跟天天说一件你不知道的事。”羽生忽然想起什么，轻轻地说：“那天我一个人来到芬兰，没能看上极光，但我却在一家酒馆里，站在人群中，看到了屏幕上的你。”

回忆就这样毫无征兆地浮现在脑海里，熙熙攘攘的人群，灯光与镜头组成的画面，最后记起来，博洋曾经对他说过，我以前会在人群里，静静地坐着，看着你的背影。

我在千万人当中，在你的身后，看着你。

“那天，电视上播放着博洋站在领奖台上的画面，我还记得那是哪场比赛。因为我在后台一直等着你。”

“我看到人们为你欢呼着，为你献上掌声。就像你跟我说起的那样，我想，你有关我的记忆，会不会也是这样的呢？”

羽生感觉到博洋牵住了他的手。他们十指相扣着，在逐渐降落的夜幕中依偎着。他又说起来，像是要说许多很漫长的、有关他们的故事，而故事的每一个结尾，都是这般相似——

“在别人眼里的你闪闪发光着，可是……我却总记得离场之后你疲惫的模样。”

“这样的你，让我心疼。”

这样的你，让我深爱。

这就是我们爱着的理由。


	15. Chapter 15

“我没有错过18岁为我勇敢的你，幸好，你也没有错过如今仍愿意为你鼓起勇气的我。”

15.

这已经不是梦了，是现实，是睡醒之后睁开眼就能看到、触摸到的现实。

晚上忽然下了一场倾盆大雨，夜灯之下，他们在浩大的雨声中安稳地相拥而眠。博洋迷迷糊糊地在清晨醒来，发现自己还在羽生的怀里，感受着微亮晨光里的温度，闭上眼往里靠了靠，伸出手搂上了羽生的肩膀，接着满足地又睡了过去。

这种感觉有多温暖？——只需要，只需要在清晨时醒来看到你睡着的模样，这就是幸福。

然而博洋只想满意地睡一场回笼觉，生物钟却自动提醒他在工作日必须要早起，今天还要去指导训练上班呢——人生啊，就是爱和你作对。

“……啊，该起床了。”羽生条件反射抬手关掉了桌上的小闹钟，重新抱住翻身背对着他的博洋，眯着眼睛靠在对方肩上，又说一遍，“该起床了哦，天天……”

还想懒床的博洋一股起床气，闭着眼睛卷着被子摇头，“不行不行，我不要起床……让我再睡会……”

“我也不想起床，”羽生黏着博洋，鼻尖碰着博洋红红的耳朵，自言自语地说，“我也想再睡会……”

“那就一起再睡会嘛……”博洋揽过羽生的手臂拢好被子，喃喃道，“再睡一会！没关系的啦……就一会……”

事实证明，人对时间的认识总是过于天真无邪，并且总会无意间将错误的观念贯彻到底。

“——完了完了，怎么睡这么晚！要迟到了！”

醒过来时离上班时间还有半个多小时，隋文静一个询问电话打过来惊醒两个梦中人，博洋拿过手机一看差点魂都吓没了，咋咋呼呼地立马从床上蹦起来，彻底没有睡意的羽生也匆匆忙忙地起床，两个人手忙脚乱地挤进洗手间，颇为狼狈地抓紧时间洗漱换衣服准备出门。

中途换衣服换到一半的博洋突然发现自己的脖子有一块特别显眼的红痕，当场愣住，伸手抹了抹，确认不是被蚊子咬的，尴尬地看向另一边的羽生，“哇羽生你昨晚也太狠了吧……！”

面对昨晚干了某些事的指控，羽生清咳一声，随后无奈地指了指自己的脖子上同样红的一块，“天天也不甘示弱吧。”

出门前犹豫了半天，两个人互相盯着对方的脖子，博洋别扭地替羽生将外套的拉链拉到最上头挡住红色的吻痕，只觉得自己真善良，选的地方都没有这个人选的明显。  
看着看着两个人却都笑了起来。

于是两个人就这样拉着外套拉链踩着点走进了场馆，活像两只缩着脖子的企鹅，从挡板边上滑过去的小学员都不由自主地看了他们几眼。终于等来教练的小简倒是第一个兴奋地滑过去打招呼，“老师！你们来了！我好想你们！”

疑惑羽生跟博洋怎么这么晚到场的隋文静刚想走过去问问情况，一看这两人傻不愣登的状态，一把先拉住了旁边的韩聪。

隋文静观察着正跟小简说笑的小金教练和身边乖巧站着的羽生教练，摇了摇头，眼神示意韩聪，“我怎么觉得哪里不对劲呢。”

韩聪跟她一起观察，得出结论：“嗯，我也觉得。”

路过的金杨和彭程还没发觉啥情况，跟在旁边好奇地问他们看什么。紧接着三个人继续观察，不约而同地点了点头。

四个人心照不宣地又看着那两个人一块聊天，韩聪摸着下巴说：“十有八九。”

隋文静则拍手道：“肯定没错！”

“嗐！一看就是复合了，我就说，谈恋爱就是这样！分分合合多正常！”一路看过来最有感慨的金杨摆手道。

“只要真心付出过感情，哪个能放的下？”

博洋隐约觉得自己的队友们今天都怪怪的——尤其是在他跟羽生坐在一块的时候，金杨他们一群人就会从身边路过，谁也不上来跟他说话但就是这样一直看着他们，更奇怪的是隋文静知道他看过来时还向他眨眼竖起了大拇指，博洋对此倍感迷惑，又好似恍然大悟，多半是看出来他们又在一起了。

他下意识地向身边认真看学员训练的羽生看去，从前他们离的很远，又靠的很近，险些远隔天涯，幸而近在咫尺。

过去很长一段暗恋的时间，博洋都自以为自己将那些心思隐藏地很好，他这么单纯，以为羽生看不出来，别人也看不出来。直到有人跟他说“其实你的喜欢早就藏不住啊”，直到羽生向他告白那会拉下他害羞捂着脸的手跟他说“我一直能感受到博洋的喜欢”，博洋意识到，有些心意是无法掩盖的，它甚至像空气，无处不在，即使它最后被深深藏在心里，也依旧会发出不容忽视的光芒。

就如羽生看向他时，他也能感觉到那些不曾变质的温柔。爱意或许变淡过，但它从未消失。

他们一直是双向的奔赴。

“能够继续做着自己喜欢的事，这感觉真棒，不是吗？”羽生心有灵犀地转头看着博洋，笑着问他。

博洋同样笑着点头，在小简又一个跳跃落冰时送上了掌声，“对啊，一直都很棒。”

他不禁想，如果没有那场冰演和这场指导，如果他们不再担任教练，如果他们真的各奔东西江湖不见——

如果他们不曾相遇，又会是怎样光景？

但没有如果。他们在冰上相遇相知，最后，又在它的延续上再次重逢相爱。

再没有比这更棒的故事结尾了。

结束这天下午的训练之后，小简郑重地向羽生和博洋鞠躬道谢，看到少年的笑容，博洋一时感慨万千，重重地拍拍他的肩膀，“加油！”

“辛苦了，小金教练。”在观众席上坐着的羽生看着走回来重新坐在他身边的博洋，递过水去。之前还在场馆的人已经逐渐离开，他们等着清完最后一场冰就回家。

博洋紧挨着羽生，微笑看他，“羽生教练也辛苦了，谢谢你愿意过来做场指导。”

“我这次可是带着私心来的。”羽生撑着脸说着，“你才是我的目标。”

博洋心头一热，却说不过他，只好略微偏移了目光，指尖敲着膝盖上，随即试探地问：“那要是你没跟我和好怎么办……”

“那我只好伤心地回家，想想办法下次再来。”羽生喜欢看博洋的各种小表情跟小动作，“直到你不喜欢我了，我就作罢。”

这话说的倒是轻松，博洋明显能听出羽生语气里的小失落，正想着怎么回答，发现羽生从开始就一直盯着他看，“你怎么老看着我啊？”

羽生挨着他坐近了些，“我有两年没有好好看你了，我要补回来。”

哎，说不过。博洋心跳砰砰，耳尖微红，任由羽生看了去，自顾自地把目光转到清完冰的冰场上，他们不说话，并肩坐在那，已是十分美好。

迎着落日余晖，回家路上博洋低头想了想，过了马路后走上前牵住了羽生的手，他说：“羽生，我想过我们分手之后，我会慢慢忘记你。因为我们不是彼此的全部，我没有你，或者你没有我，对未来的生活并没有太多的影响。”

爱情不是他们生命的全部，他们还拥有梦想，事业，亲人，与大好前程。恋爱对他们而言并没有那么重要，与其纠结过去，放眼将来才是他们能做的——是的，他们都是这么想的。

“话虽然如此，但是，”感觉羽生放慢了步伐，博洋像受到鼓舞似的，握紧他的手继续说道，“我还是想要一个有你的未来。”

你，对我来说，是不一样的。我敢为你对抗世俗偏见，我也敢无惧现实警告，你是我的渴望，是我的梦寐以求，是我的心之所向，是我的唯一。

无论如何，我还是不想放弃你。

“如果以后我会再碰到心动的人，他只能得到我爱你时的五分之一。不完整的恋爱，那多遗憾。”博洋捏了捏羽生的手心，“你要是……不陪我一辈子，都不算负责的好吗……”

羽生停下脚步，与博洋对视了几秒，在黄昏的光影里，他们的剪影美的像一副画。而后，羽生笑了笑，牵着博洋继续走在回家的路上。

“天天，你让我现在就想结婚了。”羽生的语气透着点高兴和得意，“什么时候去订戒指呢？”

“什么啊，这个决定这么草率的吗唔……”

话还没说完博洋就被羽生亲了一口，顿时红了脸颊，羽生得逞似的弯起眉眼笑起来，摇头说：

“这个决定，无比正确。”

在机场送羽生回日本那天还在下雨，航班延迟了半个小时。博洋对这糟糕的天气感到有些不快，但其实心里还挺想多跟羽生待一会。

“后面的日程安排还在调整，不知道还会不会过来继续工作。”羽生苦恼地说着，“很抱歉。”

“没事，以后有机会再说吧。”博洋装作无所谓地道，他看着羽生背包上还挂着的猫咪挂饰，摸了一把，转移话题，“可惜它只有一只了。”

“没关系，它是属于我们的。”羽生微笑道，接着抬手轻轻捏着博洋的脸，“明明很不想我走吧。以前也是，你总是怕我顾虑，总是不会说。”

博洋抿着唇，直直看着他许久，才出声道：“对，我就是想你多陪我，不想你走。”

“但我更想你去完成更多的事。”他又说，“当你想见我的时候，你会来的。”

他们相望片刻，而后默契地拥抱在一块。

“到了报个平安。”

“嗯，好好照顾自己。”

快要分开时羽生又将博洋抱进怀里，情不自禁地说出口：“我爱你。”

博洋也轻声回答：“我爱你。”

彻底告别之后，博洋走出机场，摸出收到信息震动不停的手机，翻了好几面聊天记录，上面全都是询问他最近到底怎么了的信息。

他会心一笑，抬头看着雨过天晴的天空。

在他发出那条信息之前，登机前的羽生也回复了亲朋好友的询问：

［我想宣布一件事——］

［我迫不及待想要分享给你们——］

“我和他，重新相爱了。”

  
——END——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·🎉完结啦～谢谢各位的支持与喜爱。不出意外应该会有番外，不过就是不知道会是啥时候的事了2333  
> ·想说的有很多，但更想一切尽在不言中，还是最想感谢各位的评论与喜欢。  
> ·万分感谢❤️愿我们下一个故事再见。

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧是开新坑尝试新风格新写法的坑。


End file.
